Mon Problème c'est mon Frère
by Petit-Arc-en-Ciel
Summary: Rester dans le secret amène souvent des problèmes … L'honnêteté vaut toujours mieux qu'un poing dans la gueule, mais parfois, ça a le même effet. PruCan AmeBel
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Mon Problème c'est mon Frère**

**Résumé : Rester dans le secret amène souvent des problèmes … L'honnêteté vaut toujours mieux qu'un point dans la gueule, mais parfois, ça a le même effet.**

**Pairing : PruCan, AmeBel, RusCan (one-sided)**

**Rating : T**

**WARNINGS : Rien pour ce chapitre …**

**Disclaimer : Si je possédais Hetalia, Belgique serait schizophrène et se moquerait tout le temps de Pays-Bas et de France. Faut pas se mentir, c'est ce qu'il se passe au pays …**

**A/N : Me voilà avec une nouvelle histoire! Mais en la lisant, vous comprendrez peut-être qu'elle n'est pas si nouvelle que ça … C'est du recyclage … Mais pourquoi pas, huh ?**

**Parfois ça vaut la peine de tenter de nouveaux **_**pairings …**_

**Bonne lecture !**

**Mon Problème c'est mon Frère**

**Partie une :**

Alfred regarda son téléphone portable. Il avait reçu un SMS de Mathias, un danois assez sympa, l'invitant à une soirée. Il regarda ses colocataires assis à table et soupira. Il ne mangeait pas parce que c'était un repas russe trop dégueu. C'était Ivan qui avait cuisiné, et Alfred n'aimait pas sa cuisine. Si cela avait été Natalya, là en revanche il aurait mangé.

L'américain sortait avec Natalya depuis neuf mois. Elle disait que ce n'était pas sérieux, mais Alfred tenait beaucoup à cette relation. C'était la plus longue qu'il n'avait jamais eu en ses 21 ans d'existence. Cependant, il y avait un hic. Natalya avait honte (du moins, c'était ce que pensait Alfred) et ne voulait en parler à personne, surtout pas à son frère.

\- Non, grand-frère, laisse-moi faire la vaisselle !

Elle était dingue de son frère. Alfred l'avait toujours connue comme cela, et du coup, ça ne le choquait pas plus que ça … Ivan avait eu l'idée d'inviter Alfred et sa sœur Madeline à vivre avec eux pour pouvoir diviser le loyer.

Madeline, qui s'entendait vraiment bien avec Ivan et sa sœur et qui avait besoin de quitter le cocon familial avait accepté, et Alfred, trouvant Natalya super sexy, avait fini par accepter, malgré le fait qu'Ivan serait également présent. Ainsi, tout le monde était heureux, surtout Ivan, qui souriait tous les jours depuis leur emménagement.

Et cela faisait un an et demi.

Alfred regarda du coin de l'œil sa petite-amie s'activer pour rendre la maison plus propre. Elle n'y allait pas de main morte, et elle faisait cela uniquement parce qu'Ivan aimait la propreté. Quand ses anciens colocataires avaient pris leur envol, seule Natalya était restée. Elle se retourna et surprit le regard d'Alfred. Elle plissa les yeux et se frotta la bouche du bout des doigts. L'américain savait que dans son langage, cela équivalait à un sourire. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et elle souffla en grognant. Mais en la regardant attentivement, il pouvait voir qu'elle rougissait.

Alfred ne savait pas lire l'atmosphère. Une fois, il était tellement pris dans une de ses histoires qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'un âne était entré dans le salon. Il ne savait lire que les horloges digitales, il ne savait pas laver son linge tout seul et il ne savait faire que des hamburgers.

Cependant, donnez-lui Natalya, et là, il saura parfaitement vous la lire. Quand elle souriait, c'était à son frère et pour lui montrer qu'elle tenait à lui. Or, quand elle se touchait les lèvres, c'était qu'elle avait besoin d'affection. Si elle grognait, c'était qu'on avait touché son cœur, et en bien. Si elle sortait un couteau, cela voulait dire … qu'il fallait partir en courant parce que quelqu'un venait de toucher à quelqu'un à qui elle tenait beaucoup.

Il ne savait plus à partir de quel moment il avait réalisé qu'il la comprenait parfaitement, mais il se souvenait qu'à cette période, quand la russe entrait dans la pièce, son cœur manquait toujours un ou deux battements, et il se mettait à la fixer comme un idiot.

Elle tira un peu sur ses bas et se mordit la lèvre tout en fronçant sévèrement des sourcils. Et là, Alfred avala sa salive puis resta bouche ouverte. Il savait exactement ce que signifiait cette expression, et il ne l'avait vu que trop peu.

L'appétit sexuel.

Et Ivan était dans la même pièce. Il vit Natalya traîner des pieds jusque dans le couloir et entrer dans une chambre. Celle de l'américain.

_Oh God …_

Il devait faire quelque chose ! Pourquoi fallait-il que cela arrive en présence du russe ?! Oh … Probablement parce que sa présence excitait sa sœur, aussi bizarre cette phrase soit-elle. Son téléphone vibra encore une fois et il lut le texto.

**DE : Maple-Maddie**

**Hey, Al, j'ai fini tu peux venir me chercher ? :)**

Madeline travaillait dans un magasin de confiseries artisanales, du coup, quand elle demandait à Alfred de venir la chercher plutôt que de prendre le bus ou le métro, c'était qu'elle avait des échantillons gratuits !

Maintenant c'était encore un plus gros dilemme !

Puis, Alfred eut ce qu'il n'avait plus eut depuis près d'une semaine.

Une idée.

Il n'était pas bête, bien au contraire, il n'était juste pas très … actif au niveau cérébral. Il se tourna vers Ivan. Et le regarda en souriant.

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais aller chercher Madeline ? Elle a besoin qu'on la reprenne au travail...

\- Bien sûr ! Tout pour la petite _Madlen_ !

D'habitude, Alfred n'était pas aussi manipulateur … Bon quand même un peu … Mais bon, de là à utiliser les sentiments d'un autre à son avantage. L'américain savait pertinemment qu'Ivan en pinçait pour sa sœur. Il était loin d'approuver, mais apparemment, c'était utile de temps à autre.

\- Cool, merci, mec ! Je lui dis que t'arrive tout de suite.

Ivan se leva pour attraper son manteau et quitta l'appartement au pas de course en prenant les clés de la voiture d'Alfred, la seul voiture qu'ils avaient pour eux quatre.

Le téléphone d'Alfred vibra à nouveau, et il y jeta un coup d'œil avant de se lever pour aller voir sa copine.

**De : Maple-Maddie**

**C'est bon, je vais au parc avec Jul :) elle me ramènera :P**

Julchen Beilschmidt était la meilleure amie de sa sœur depuis toujours. Alfred ne la supportait pas, elle était vraiment trop égoïste. Il haussa les épaules en pensant qu'Ivan était parti pour rien. Il envoya un SMS d'avertissement à Julchen et marcha dans le couloir. Il entra dans sa chambre où Natalya l'attendait avec une cravache. Alfred frissonna et referma la porte à clé derrière lui.

**WwWwW**

Madeline écarquilla les yeux en voyant le SMS de son frère :

**De : HeroComplex**

**Ivan vi1 te cherché bouj pa :DDD**

\- Eh ?!

Pas Ivan ! Il était vraiment gentil et doux mais … Il donnait froid dans le dos à Madeline. Il était son ami, rien de plus, et visiblement, le russe voulait plus. Elle se voyait vraiment mal avec Ivan, surtout qu'il lui rappelait beaucoup trop quelqu'un.

\- Birdie ?

Comme sauvée par le gong, Madeline releva la tête pour voir Julchen. Julchen était magnifique, tout chez elle respirait la beauté, que ce soient ses cheveux blancs aux pointes d'argent, ou sa peau de marbre glacé, en passant par ses yeux rubis et ses formes efféminées.

Madeline était folle amoureuse d'elle.

Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Déjà, elle était bien trop timide pour ça. Ensuite, elle ne voulait pas choquer la société en avouant à _une fille _qu'elle l'aimait. Et enfin, Julchen ne sortait qu'avec des garçons, même si elle avait déjà embrassé une ou deux filles en soirée.

Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'était plus tombée amoureuse, et elle l'avait mauvaise. Après le décès de sa dernière petite amie, Madeline avait cru qu'elle ne trouverait plus jamais l'amour, qu'elle serait incapable d'éprouver des sentiments.

\- Hey, Jul !

Elle lui sourit, et quand Julchen lui sourit en retour, elle eut l'impression que sa journée s'illuminait. Elle regarda ses vêtements et rougit de honte quand elle réalisa qu'elle était dans sa tenue de travail. C'était une mini-jupe rouge avec une chemise rose pâle décolletée avec une étiquette où son nom était marqué. Même si la tenue la mettait à son avantage niveau bustier et fessier, elle n'était pas à l'aise dedans. Elle rougit et abaissa un peu sa jupe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Julchen en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Je viens de terminer de travailler, et j'attends Alfred …

Julchen écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu travailles dans un magasin de bonbons ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?! T'as des échantillons au moins ?

Madeline soupira, c'était exactement pour ça qu'elle ne le lui avait pas dit. Madeline ne travaillait que depuis deux semaines, et savait que mettre Julchen au courant allait mener à des heures de services à devoir gérer le magasin _et _Julchen qui ne se gênerait pas pour se servir.

\- J'ai un sac ici même remplit de fonds de tiroir.

Les fonds de tiroirs étaient les bonbons non-vendus de la semaine. Même s'ils étaient encore bon, le sucre commençait à se cristalliser, les rendant moins appétissants, et donc moins vendable.

\- Kesesese~ ! Que dirais-tu de venir avec moi au parc, histoire de discuter autour de délicieux bonbons artisanals ?

\- Artisanaux.

\- Huh ?

\- On dit, des bonbons artis_anaux_.

\- Kese, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec l'_anal _?

Madeline secoua la tête.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès pour faire cette blague débile, avoue …

\- Tu m'as grillée, Birdie !

La canadienne leva les yeux au ciel puis se laissa guider par Julchen qui la conduisait déjà au parc. Elle envoya un texto à son frère pour lui dire de ne pas envoyer Ivan et rougit quand Julchen lui prit la main pour courir à travers la rue.

Julchen faisait ça depuis qu'elles étaient petites. Madeline n'y avait jamais accordé trop d'importance, jusqu'au jour où elle se l'était fait dire dans la rue. Julchen avait juste haussé les épaules et continué d'avancer, Madeline avait pris la remarque à cœur. De temps actuel, les gens n'acceptaient pas les homosexuels.

À l'époque, elle ne se pensait pas encore lesbienne. Elle savait juste qu'il y avait cette possibilité, et que ça ne la dérangerait pas. Maintenant qu'elle avait accepté son orientation sexuelle, il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'avouer aux autres, notamment, à ses amis, et plus particulièrement à sa meilleure amie. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti le besoin de le dire, mais maintenant qu'elle avançait dans ses années, elle avait l'impression de mentir à tout le monde juste parce qu'elle gardait le silence.

Julchen les fit s'asseoir sous un arbre à l'ombre, parce qu'il faisait vraiment chaud pour un mois d'août au Canada.

\- Sers-toi … fit Madeline en lui tendant le sachet de bonbons. Il y en a à la violette.

Comme toute bonne admiratrice, Madeline savait que le parfum préféré de Julchen était la violette. C'était son odeur préférée aussi, et donc, Madeline portait _Lolita Lempika _comme parfum.

\- Super !

Julchen plongea sa main dans le sachet et cassa quelques plaques. Elle en tendit une à Madeline. C'était à la cerise, le parfum préféré de la petite canadienne. Elle lui sourit et accepta la sucrerie. Julchen regarda son téléphone et demanda :

\- Tu lui as dit quoi à ton frère ?

Madeline se creusa la tête à la recherche d'une parole offensante qu'elle aurait pu lui dire, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Juste que j'allais au parc avec toi, pourquoi ?

\- Il vient de m'envoyer ça …

Madeline prit le téléphone pour lire le texto.

**De : Burgeromaniacodestructeurdamourpropre**

**Si tu fé boir ma seur je te tu ! :(**

Julchen rit et dit :

\- Il faudrait qu'il baise un coup celui-là ! Enfin, c'est pas pour t'offenser, Birdie …

L'albinos savait que Madeline était vierge, et souvent, elle en riait … La canadienne avait ses raisons pour ne pas lui en vouloir. De plus, elle ne faisait cela qu'avec elle, et cela voulait dire que c'était un petit truc entre elles.

(Ça ou Julchen ne connaissait pas d'autres personnes vierges)

Un canari vint se poser sur la tête de l'albinos.

\- Julchick ! Je me demandais où tu étais passée !

\- Piyo~! Fit l'oiseau.

\- Sinon, pas grand-chose de neuf depuis hier, Birdie ?

Madeline réfléchit un instant puis secoua la tête. Elle posa la même question à Julchen qui répondit un peu triste.

\- Ludwig est parti …

Ludwig était le petit frère de Julchen, il était fortement autoritaire, surtout pour un petit frère, mais il était aussi très maladroit avec les gens, ce qui le rendait assez mignon.

\- Parti ? Où ça ? Demanda Madeline en suçotant sa sucrerie.

\- Vivre chez son petit-ami …

La canadienne faillit s'étouffer avec le bonbon qu'elle avait en bouche.

\- EH ?! Petit-ami ? Comme … euh … Ça veut dire qu'il est gay ?

Julchen soupira et haussa les épaules.

\- Apparemment …

\- Et … ça ne te fait rien de le savoir ?

\- Bah … Je suis déçue …

Déçue ? Elle était déçue de son frère alors qu'elle l'avait presque élevé par elle-même ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait dire de Madeline alors ?

\- Hey … fit Julchen. Fait pas cette mine la ! Je suis déçue du fait qu'il sortait avec un gars depuis deux ans et ne m'ait rien dit ! Pas de lui … Wow, et moi qui l'ai forcé à embrasser une fille au nouvel an l'année passée … C'est gênant … Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Si je m'en souviens ?! _J'étais _cette fille !

\- Ah, juste … Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait l'air de prendre son pied … Mon frère ne te convient pas, Birdie ?

Madeline rougit.

\- C'est pas ça … fit-elle d'une voix timide. C'est que … En fait …

C'était le moment ou jamais. Julchen était prête pour ce genre de réponse, elle avait accepté son frère, elle pouvait bien accepter sa meilleure amie. Mais, et si deux _coming-out_ d'un coup était de trop ? Non, il ne valait mieux pas y penser. Elle devait le lui dire, au moins par respect pour elle.

\- Julchen, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose …

\- Oh ... Quand tu m'appelle par mon prénom, c'est que c'est du sérieux … Je dois activer ma tête des situations sérieuses ?

Madeline la regarda un instant avant de cligner des yeux. Julchen la regardait en mode _Poker Face_.

\- Euh … S-si tu veux … Enfin, ce que je voulais te dire c'est que … Enfin … Je …

\- Détends-toi, Maddie, je suis là pour toi, d'accord ?

Julchen lui sourit gentiment, et elle était absolument magnifique, voir à couper le souffle. Madeline se sentit immédiatement en confiance. Elle regarda son amie dans les yeux et respira un grand coup.

\- Je suis lesbienne.

L'allemande (auto-proclamée prussienne) la regarda bouche bée avant de souffler.

\- Fiou, je croyais que tu allais me dire que tu étais enceinte … Non pas qu'à vingt-et-un ans tu ne puisses pas en avoir un ...

Madeline rit nerveusement, puis s'esclaffa de rire et fut suivit par Julchen. Elle riait à en avoir mal aux côtes et du mal à respirer. Et dire qu'elle le cachait parce qu'elle avait peur de la réaction de l'albinos … Elle se sentait bien stupide. Bon, ça faisait une personne de moins à qui l'avouer. Elle avait maintenant vraiment envie de sortir du placard, même si elle avait toujours aussi peur de la réaction du monde autour d'elle et des moqueries.

Julchen ne riait pas d'elle, jamais, elle riait _avec_ elle.

\- _Mein Gott, _j'ai essayé de caser deux homos de sexes opposés ensemble !

Et c'était reparti pour une crise de fous rires. Lorsqu'elles furent calmées, Madeline reprit la parole :

\- Il faut faire attention avec Alfred … Je crois qu'il est homophobe …

\- C'est quoi ce mot ?! Homophobe … Trop bizarre ça veut dire que t'as la phobie des homos ? Al a peur de toi, Maddie ?

Madeline se demanda un instant si Julchen était sérieuse puis elle vit une once de malice dans son regard.

\- C'est exactement ça, Jul … Je voudrais pas lui faire peur …

\- On devrait se rouler des pelles devant lui pour Halloween, il se chierait dessus !

La canadienne rougit violement et croqua dans un bonbon. Si seulement Julchen savait à quel point Madeline en avait envie.

**WwWwW**

Ivan avait fait le tour de tout le quartier, avant de voir qu'il avait reçu un SMS d'Alfred.

**De : Fredka**

**El es o parc**

C'était bref, mais compréhensible, bien qu'imprécis et pouvant être confondu avec de l'espagnol. Il y avait 3 parcs autour du magasin de bonbons, et il avait envoyé un message à l'américain demandant d'être plus précis, mais personne ne lui répondit. Il chercha pendant vingt minutes avant de trouver Madeline dans le dernier. Elle était magnifique dans sa petite jupe rouge. Ivan adorait quand elle la portait, parce qu'elle sentait le bonbon plutôt que ce parfum à la violette qu'il ne supportait pas. Elle riait, assise dans l'herbe avec Julchen.

Ivan connaissait bien Julchen elle avait vécu chez lui pendant quelques mois pendant que ses parents divorçaient. Elle avait été séparée de son frère pendant cette période et cela l'avait beaucoup marqué, bien qu'elle n'avait que neuf ans et lui quatre à l'époque.

Julchen était une petite peste qui parlait trop fort et beaucoup trop d'elle. Elle se croyait super intéressante alors que non. Ivan n'aimait pas que _Madlen_ passe autant de temps avec elle, mais elles étaient meilleures amies, et donc, c'était inévitable.

\- _Madlen_, dit-il en s'approchant. Ton frère m'envoie te chercher.

Les deux filles cessèrent de rire et le regardèrent. Madeline avait un air déconfit inscrit sur le visage et regardait alternativement Julchen puis Ivan.

\- I-Il ne t'a pas dit ? Je suis sensée repartir avec Jul …

\- Non, je pense que _Fredka_ ne m'a pas mentionné ce détail.

Il souriait, mais vu le frisson qui parcourut l'échine des deux filles, ce n'était pas le sourire le plus chaleureux qu'il avait.

\- A-ah euh … Je vais te suivre alors, comme ça t-tu ne seras pas venu pour rien … Bye Jul.

\- _Ja … _Bye …

Madeline s'approcha d'Ivan et ils se mirent à marcher en direction de la voiture.

\- Birdie, attend ! Tu as oublié les bonbons !

La canadienne lui sourit gentiment, et il y avait quelque chose en plus dans son regard, quelque chose qu'elle n'offrait jamais à Ivan.

\- Tu peux les garder … C'est un peu comme …. un remerciement …

\- T'as pas à me remercier, Birdie, c'est ce qu'aurait fait n'importe quelle meilleure amie.

Ivan n'aimait pas comment ces deux filles conversaient. Il avança un peu plus vite et Madeline fut bien obligée de le suivre. Le trajet jusqu'à la voiture fut long et silencieux, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait le courage de faire la conversation.

Une fois dans la voiture par contre, Ivan reçu un texto et il demanda à Madeline de le lire pour lui. Il ne voulait pas mettre sa vie en danger en conduisant et en envoyant des SMS.

\- E-euh … C'est 'Voleur de Vodka' qui t'envoie 'Grosse soirée chez moi ce soir, invite des filles'

\- Ah. C'est Mathias.

\- Pourquoi 'Voleur de Vodka' ?

\- C'est une longue histoire …

Ivan réfléchit un instant. Il y avait une soirée ce soir … Une soirée c'était un endroit pour boire, draguer et conclure, non ? Bon, il n'était pas le plus grand dragueur non plus, mais Madeline n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de fille à aimer se faire draguer en public … Il ne l'avait jamais vu embrasser un garçon … sauf Ludwig l'année passée, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de leur plaire à ni l'un ni l'autre. Alors une idée lui est venue.

\- Ça te dit de venir avec moi à la soirée ?

\- Je sais pas … Julchen sera là ?

Ivan réfléchit un instant. Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais comme Julchen était partout, il supposait que oui …

\- _Da_.

\- O-Oh … Alors oui … Je veux bien ...

**WwWwW**

\- Merci bébé, dit Alfred en s'habillant. T'étais incroyable, comme toujours.

Il vit Natalya, assise sur le bord du lit et lui faisant dos, secouer la tête en essayant d'accrocher son soutien-gorge. Il s'approcha d'elle et le lui ferma.

\- Je n'avais pas besoin d'aide.

Elle se leva, et Alfred rougit en voyant son corps marqué par quelques une de ses morsures. Ses cheveux étaient encore en bataille de leurs précédents ébats, et ses hanches en poire donnaient à Alfred l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais comme il tenait à la vie, il valait mieux qu'il s'abstienne. Alfred aimait beaucoup les câlins, et Natalya aussi d'habitude, mais aujourd'hui, elle semblait distante et pas d'humeur. Il avait envie de lui remonter le moral …

\- Nat ...

Elle ne répondit rien, mais il voyait que tout en remettant sa culotte, elle l'écoutait.

\- Ça te dirait d'aller à la soirée de Mathias avec moi ?

Elle ne répondit toujours pas, mais il fallait dire qu'elle n'était pas du genre bavard non plus ...

\- On irait en tant que couple ...

Là elle se retourna immédiatement, le regard froid.

\- Hors de question que je sorte en public avec un idiot pareil.

Son ton était sévère, mais Alfred comprenait au deçà. Il sentait qu'elle avait peur d'avouer aux autres qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Non pas parce qu'elle avait honte, il ne le réalisait que maintenant grâce à son regard distant (et qui aurait honte de sortir avec Alfred ?), mais parce qu'elle n'aimait pas être au centre d'attention de la foule.

\- Tu ne crois pas que le monde mérite de voir à quel point tu es adorable ?

\- Je ne suis p-

\- Oh que si ! dit Alfred en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle le laissa faire, puis après un moment d'hésitation, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Il posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme et lui sourit gentiment. Elle évitait son regard, et ses yeux dans les siens était tout ce qu'il manquait à ce moment pour être parfait.

\- Tu es adorable, dit-il à nouveau. Mais pas que ça, tu es aussi courageuse, forte et divine.

\- Et folle, murmura-t-elle à la limite de l'audible.

Alfred prit immédiatement son menton entre son pouce et son index. Le visage de Natalya était ravagé par la tristesse.

\- Sûrement pas. C'est bien la dernière chose que tu es.

\- Je dors avec un couteau sous l'oreiller, s'expliqua-t-elle.

\- Et alors ? Lara Croft aussi …

Il entendit Natalya rire légèrement, même si elle essayait de le cacher. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Alfred pu la voir sourire, pour de vrai. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais c'était la plus belle des choses sur terre. Il posa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, et elle le laissa l'embrasser doucement.

\- C'est d'accord.

Alfred ne comprit pas tout de suite, puis la pièce tomba.

\- Tu veux bien m'accompagner à la fête ?

\- On peut y aller en amis.

Elle se détacha de lui et commença à s'habiller. C'était la plus belle des promesses pour Alfred.

**WwWwW**

Quand Ivan et Madeline arrivèrent dans l'appartement, Alfred était assis dans le canapé avec un magazine de fille dans les mains. On aurait presque dit qu'il venait juste de l'attraper. Madeline s'approcha de lui par derrière et jeta un coup d'œil sur ce qu'il lisait.

\- T'as besoin de conseil pour tes règles douloureuses, Al ?

Il rougit et posa le magazine sur la table.

\- C'est des choses à savoir ...

Madeline rit et sentit la main d'Ivan se poser sur son épaule.

\- _Madlen _a accepté de venir à la soirée avec moi.

Alfred haussa les épaules puis plaça ses mains dernières sa nuque, se donnant un air détendu.

\- Cool, fit-il, on ira tous les quatre alors ...

Natalya entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là. Madeline la regarda marcher rapidement jusqu'à la cuisine et l'entendit se servir un verre d'eau. Elle n'avait pas réagi en entendant la phrase d'Alfred, ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille de la canadienne : Natalya venait à la fête.

Madeline n'était pas du genre fête, et habituellement, Natalya non plus. Mais quelque chose avait fait qu'elle voulait venir, et Madeline ne put s'empêcher de se demander de quoi il s'agissait. Si elle avait le temps, elle le lui demanderait plus tard. Les deux jeunes femmes s'entendaient vraiment bien.

Ivan fronçait les sourcils, sans doute se posait-il les mêmes interrogations que la canadienne. Il observait les mouvements de sa sœur.

\- C'est niquel ! Qui conduit ?

**WwWwW**

Entre deux shots de vodka, Julchen se décida à avouer quelque chose à ses meilleurs amis.

\- Maddie est lesbienne.

Antonio et Francis, qui étaient assis par terre et occupés à faire un concours pour savoir lequel d'entre eux pouvait rester le plus longtemps sans cligner des yeux, perdirent la compétition en même temps. La chambre d'Antonio puait l'alcool, mais c'était souvent le cas quand le trio se préparait pour partir à une soirée. Une soirée chez Mathias se terminait souvent très mal, mais les souvenirs (quand on en avait) étaient des plus mémorables.

Francis se leva immédiatement en renversant une canette de bière (heureusement vide) et s'assit à côté de Julchen, sur le lit d'Antonio. Il plaça une main sur la tête de son amie en souriant à pleines dents.

\- Ça décuple tes chances, non ?

\- C'est surtout les tiennes que ça diminue, rétorqua Julchen en se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol.

Antonio, assit en face d'elle rougit violement.

\- Jul, on voit ta culotte quand tu t'assis en tailleur avec une jupe aussi courte …

La jupe noire de Julchen lui arrivait presque au-dessus des fesses tellement elle était courte et provocante.

\- On a d'autres problèmes à résoudre, Tonio ! dit-elle en levant dramatiquement les bras au ciel et en ne changeant en rien la position de ses jambes.

L'espagnol se contenta de détourner le regard alors que Julchen abaissait son top noir afin de dévoiler un peu plus ses seins.

\- Je ne vois que des solutions, pas de problème ! fit Francis en s'asseyant à côté de la jeune femme. Tu lui dis que tu l'aimes et le tour est joué !

Julchen leva les yeux au plafond. Comme si c'était si facile … Elle se mit à la place de Madeline un instant. Ça devait être trop bizarre si ta meilleure amie venait te voir en te disant qu'elle t'aime … Julchen s'imagina sa propre réaction si Antonio venait lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Choquant plus qu'autre chose, et puis très très _très _gênant … Elle fit part de sa pensée à ses amis, et elle vit Antonio pâlir.

\- Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que Lovina pour moi … se justifia-t-il.

\- Et Jeanne pour moi, ajouta Francis.

\- Et Monsieur Kirkland aussi, non ? demanda Antonio en parlant d'un de leur professeur à l'université.

Francis hocha dramatiquement la tête.

\- Et Ludwig depuis peu …

Julchen le frappa derrière la tête.

\- Arrête tes conneries, va !

Francis se mit à rire et Julchen s'adoucit. Il plaça ensuite sa main sur la tête de l'albinos, geste qu'il lui réservait toujours (cela datait de quand ils étaient gamins et que Julchen oubliait toujours de prendre de quoi se protéger la tête du soleil. Francis plaçait alors sa main sur sa tête et la raccompagnait jusque chez elle).

\- La prochaine fois que tu vois Maddie, tu lui fais comprendre que tu l'aimes.

\- Mais j-

\- Par des actes, pas par des mots, c'est bien plus efficace … Et tu peux prendre tout ton temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe pour toi, ou qu'elle comprenne qu'elle t'aime depuis le début …

Julchen secoua la tête. C'était bien du Francis tout craché ça …

\- Et après ? Elle est bien trop timide pour m'avouer qu'elle m'aime …

Ce fut au tour d'Antonio de devenir un expert en amour.

\- Tu le verras par toi-même … dit-il. Les filles amoureuses font tout pour séduire. Parfum, maquillage, décolleté, ruban, jupe courte …

\- Je fais rien de tout ça pour Maddie, moi !

\- T'es loin d'être une fille, Jul, la nargua Francis.

Elle lui tira la langue mais sembla comprendre où il voulait en venir. Une Madeline amoureuse ferait certainement ce genre de chose. Elle mettrait du parfum à la violette ou un truc dans le genre, et elle mettrait des vêtements plus féminins et …

Oh putain …

Comment elle avait fait pour ne pas le voir plus tôt ! Madeline avait tellement changé en ses dernières années ! Où étaient ses jeans et ses pull-overs ? Et elle se maquillait, et se coiffait plutôt que d'attacher ses cheveux, et elle mettait des lentilles de contact pour que Julchen puisse se noyer dans l'intensité de ses yeux …

\- La terre appelle Julchen !

L'albinos secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées. Puis elle sourit de toutes ses dents, illuminant la pièce par l'intensité de sa joie.

\- Merci les gars !

Les garçons la regardèrent étrangement.

\- C'est pas grand-chose, on te demandait juste si tu voulais le fond de vodka …

Elle prit la bouteille et but au goulot. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge et les lèvres. Elle était bien décidée à se mettre la pire ce soir !

\- On se fout une taule phénoménale, les gars ! dit-elle une fois la bouteille vide posée sur le lit.

Ses amis acquiescèrent en se tapant dans la main l'un et l'autre.

**WwWwW**

Alfred devait se la jouer cool avec Ivan ce soir. S'il faisait une gaffe sur sa relation avec Natalya pendant qu'il était bourré, il ne voulait pas qu'Ivan se jette sur lui avec une tronçonneuse … Les quatre colocataires venaient de tirer au sort les places qu'ils allaient occuper dans la voiture. Le russe conduisait et Madeline allait s'assoir à côté de lui quand elle serait descendue de l'appartement.

Alors qu'ils l'attendaient tous les trois, Alfred enclencha son mode « manipulateur ». Comme il faisait noir dans la voiture et que Natalya aussi se retenait de faire une boulette devant son petit frère adoré en criant sur l'américain, Alfred avait saisi sa chance lorsque la jeune femme avait posé sa main sur le siège du milieu en la saisissant et en entremêlant romantiquement leurs doigts.

\- Ivan, commença Alfred. J'ai un secret à te dire …

Tout de suite, la main de Natalya le serra plus fort puis tenta en vain de s'évader. Alfred lui caressa gentiment le pouce.

\- C'est au sujet de Maddie …

Natalya se détendit et l'américain pu l'entendre soupirer de soulagement.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soient tes affaires, dans ce cas_, Fredka_.

\- Je suis d'accord avec mon frère, répliqua Natalya fidèle à elle-même. Laisse ta sœur tranquille.

\- Je sais bien que ça me regarde pas, fit Alfred en haussant inutilement les épaules dans le noir. Mais c'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose qu'elle allait t'avouer, puisque ça te concerne, Ivan.

L'attention du russe fut piquée. Alfred pu apercevoir le bras du conducteur se lever pour atteindre l'interrupteur de la lumière intérieur, et sa main quitta celle de Natalya à une vitesse phénoménale.

\- De quoi tu veux parler ? demanda Ivan en se retournant vers l'américain le regard perdu.

On pouvait entendre les talons de Madeline fendre le silence de la nuit et se rapprocher de la voiture. Alfred n'avait plus beaucoup de temps.

\- Ma sœur ? Tu l'aimes ? Je crois qu'elle est amoureuse aussi … Elle en a l'air en tout cas. Tu peux sortir avec elle si tu veux, mais pas de folie …

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment, révélant une Madeline resplendissante dans une robe courte et printanière couleur lilas assortis à ses yeux. Ses cheveux tombaient en une cascade de boucles folles jusqu'à ses reins et son visage gardait un air naturel malgré le maquillage qu'elle avait appliqué.

\- D-Désolée pour le retard, fit-t-elle une fois qu'elle remarqua que tout le monde la fixait.

\- Tu es très belle, dit Ivan la faisant rougir violement.

Alfred sourit à sa chance. Madeline était si timide qu'elle rougissait pour rien, augmentant la possibilité qu'Ivan croit à son mensonge. Elle s'installa et ferma la porte, prête à partir. La voiture démarra doucement. Lorsqu'Ivan éteignit la lumière, Alfred saisit à nouveau la main de Natalya qui l'attendait à la même place.

\- Il faudra remettre du carburant pour le retour_, Fredka_.

\- Je suis fauché …

Alfred ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait toujours payer pour le carburant alors que tout le monde utilisait la voiture, mais les autres lui avaient assurés que c'était comme ça partout ailleurs. Alfred leur avait fait confiance. (Il était juste trop con).

Ivan essayait d'avoir des petites conversations avec Madeline, mais elle répondait vaguement ou à côté de la plaque. Elle avait visiblement l'esprit ailleurs. De plus, Ivan était trop concentré sur la route pour que la conversation soit intelligente. Lorsqu'après vingt minutes ils arrivèrent à la maison de Mathias, Madeline fut la première à sortir, au désespoir d'Ivan qui s'était précipité pour lui ouvrir la porte.

Alfred les vit partir vers la maison, et au moment où Ivan allait lui ouvrir la porte, Madeline entra par elle-même ruinant ainsi le plan d'Ivan. Alfred fit le tour de la voiture et ouvrit la porte pour Natalya, comme un vrai gentleman ! Arthur Kirkland, son professeur de bonnes manières, serait fier de lui !

\- J'ai des bras, c'est pour m'en servir ! lui a-t-elle crié en lui griffant le bras.

Alfred attendit qu'Ivan soit dans la maison avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Bon et bien, tu es mon amie ce soir, dit-il. Dommage, t'es canon, j'aurais bien aimé tenter ma chance …

\- Si t'étais moins con t'aurais ta chance, répondit Natalya en se dirigeant vers la maison.

**A/N : J'ai presque fini cette histoire ! Mais j'ai besoin de courage ! Je sais pas si AmeBel est populaire par chez vous, mais ici c'est la folie … J'ai voulu tenté dans ''Bref'' et puis j'ai continué cette histoire (c'est celle qui a inspirée ''Bref'' et que je n'avais jamais terminée) quand des taiwanaises sont venus me dire qu'ils étaient adorables.**

**Pourquoi AmeBel ? Parce qu'Alfred a besoin d'une fille qui puisse lui casser la gueule. J'aime beaucoup leurs interactions. Et allez plus loin dans la personnalité de Biélorussie. Dans le prochain chapitre, je parle plus d'elle que de PruCan.**

**Pitié pitié ! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**Je vous laisse, j'ai cours de Calligraphie ! (Le pire qui soit !) **

**SI J'OBTIENS 5 REVIEWS POUR CE CHAPITRE JE POSTE LA SUITE IMEDIATEMENT ! !**

**Si pas, je vous dis à vendredi prochain pour la suite de leurs palpitantes aventures !**

**REVIEW !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mon Problème c'est mon Frère**

**Rating : M**

**WARNINGS : Violence, yuri, langage et Natalya**

**Disclaimer : Naaah !**

**A/N : C'est reparti pour un tour ! Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai mis ce chapitre dans mon doc manager, et s'il sort plus tôt que vendredi, ça veut dire que vous avez été des amours avec moi 3 Sinon, bah, j'en suis à 4 reviews alors que j'écris ces lignes, ce qui est déjà super cool :D**

**Un truc super à Taiwan et qui a changé ma vie : 7-Eleven. Ce supermarché/restaurant/papeterie a tout ce qu'il me faut pour vivre : de l'Apple Sidra, des sushis et des BD Adventure Time … Je passe trop de temps à acheter des produits Adventure Time … **

**Bref, parlons Fanfiction. Ce chapitre est un de mes préférés, parce qu'il y a du PruCan, mais j'adore le suivant parce qu'on plonge dans la tête de Natalya …**

**Bonne lecture :) **

**Mon Problème c'est mon Frère**

**Partie deux :**

Ivan suivait Madeline comme un petit chien, et cela commençait à énerver légèrement la jeune femme. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était dire bonjour à ses amis ! Elle n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un lui colle au train pour ça, et cela valait aussi bien pour Alfred que pour Ivan. Laissez-la respirer !

Madeline cherchait quelqu'un … Une jeune fille qui aurait dû être ici mais qui se dévoilait introuvable. Peut-être qu'elle devrait refaire un tour, elle aurait une chance de la trouver ainsi …

\- On a déjà fait le tour deux fois, _Madlen_, dit Ivan.

La jeune fille baissa la tête et parti s'assoir dans le canapé. Si elle se mettait là, peut-être qu'elle serait trouvée au lieu de devoir chercher … Elle devait faire peine à voir comme ça, à constamment rechercher l'attention de sa meilleure amie … Elle comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi Ivan voulait tout le temps l'avoir à ses côtés. Même s'il ne lui confiait jamais ses sentiments, elle pouvait comprendre que cela faisait du bien de rester en compagnie de la personne aimée.

Elle observa discrètement Ivan qui cherchait de la vodka. Un gars que Madeline n'avait encore jamais vu lui répondit qu'il était désolé, mais qu'il n'y en avait plus. Le visage d'Ivan s'effondra comme un enfant à qui on aurait confisqué son doudou. Madeline sourit, c'était plutôt mignon. Son sourire se figea froidement quand elle entendit la prochaine question du russe :

\- Je pourrais avoir un bouquet de fleurs, alors ? Des roses rouges ?

\- On n'est pas chez le fleuriste ! répondit la même personne que pour la première question.

_D-Des fleurs ? _pensa Madeline._ Il veut des fleurs ? J'espère que ce n'est pas pour moi ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte, bien sûr que c'est pour moi !_

Madeline joignit nerveusement ses mains et se mit à les frotter l'une contre. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'Ivan se confie ce soir ! Il pourrait faire comme elle, non ? Attendre et attendre sans jamais agir … Maintenant elle allait devoir lui briser le cœur ! Elle ne voulait pas passer pour la méchante !

Soudain, elle sentit que de grandes mains chaudes venaient de lui saisir les siennes. Elle leva les yeux et vit Ivan. Sans le moindre tact, il lui dit :

\- Je t'aime, _Madlen_, deviens un avec moi.

C'était la pire déclaration du monde. Encore moins romantique que sa sœur.

Le visage d'Ivan se trouva soudainement beaucoup trop près, et les lèvres de Madeline furent capturées en un baiser. Madeline écarquilla les yeux puis repoussa Ivan. Lorsqu'elle sentit la poigne du russe se serrer autour de ses avant-bras, la canadienne crut que sa vie allait s'achever ici même. Son regard apeuré croisa celui d'Ivan, et il la lâcha. Immédiatement, elle courut à l'étage, loin du bruit, de l'alcool, et d'Ivan.

**WwWwW**

\- Wow, je ne m'attendais pas à voir autant de bombasse par ici …

Alfred se retourna sur ce commentaire et mitrailla du regard la personne qui venait de prononcer cette phrase. Il venait de passer à côté de lui, accompagné de Natalya, et savait que la réplique était destinée à sa copine. Cela fit bouillir son sang, mais la jeune femme resta de marbre. Alfred se tourna vers elle sans comprendre.

\- Tu ne réagis pas ?

Elle fit non de la tête. D'une certaine manière, Alfred se sentit jaloux. Quand il faisait un compliment, il était toujours insulté.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- C'est pas tes oignons, face de troll.

Ça le fit sourire. Il aimait bien quand Natalya restait elle-même.

\- Mais … reprit-elle comme pour ne pas le blesser. Je l'ai vu parler avec grand-frère, c'est peut-être son ami et je ne veux pas que grand-frère m'en veuille si je lui réponds mal.

\- C'est donc ça … dit Alfred.

Ils allèrent s'assoir sur un banc en face de la piscine, avec chacun un verre de _Trodjka_ en main. Rose pour Alfred, Verte pour Natalya. Il avait toujours aimé quand l'alcool était sucré.

\- Pourquoi tu restes là ? demanda Natalya. T'es sensé te comporter comme un ami, idiot.

\- Je me comporte comme un ami qui voit que son amie est seule et vient lui parler et boire un verre. C'est ce que font les amis, tu sais.

\- J'en sais rien, répondit-elle. J'ai pas d'amis, crétin.

Elle répondait froidement, mais sincèrement. Alfred savait que Madeline la considérait comme son amie. Natalya but son verre cul sec et tendit son gobelet à Alfred.

\- Soit un ami et va m'en rechercher. Pur cette fois. Je n'sais pas comment tu fais pour boire cette atrocité avec du Red Bull …

\- Oui mon cœur !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil en se levant et Natalya se sentit rougir. Souvent, elle maudissait l'alcool pour la faire se sentir aussi vulnérable. Mais elle adorait la sensation de légèreté apportée par le breuvage. Elle observa Alfred se creuser un chemin à travers la foule en se posant la même question que tous les jours : qu'en penserait grand-frère ? Elle ne pouvait plus nier qu'elle aimait sincèrement Alfred, elle avait passé ce cap quatre ou cinq mois auparavant quand ils s'étaient fait une soirée film d'horreur rien que tous les deux.

Elle doutait de ce qu'Ivan penserait d'elle. Peut-être qu'il se mettrait à croire que sa petite-sœur ne lui est plus aussi dévouée qu'avant … Ce serait un grave mensonge ! Le pire serait qu'il lui demande de choisir entre lui ou Al … Elle préfèrerait s'arracher le cœur. Elle montrait son affection différemment avec Alfred, mais il ne s'en était jamais plaint. Il lui demandait de sourire parfois … Elle le faisait pour lui faire plaisir.

\- Salut, joli cœur !

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un garçon aux cheveux sombres et gras plaqué vers l'arrière. Il avait des lunettes de soleil au beau milieu de la nuit. C'était le gars qu'elle avait vu discuter avec son frère au début de la soirée, il lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait plus de vodka ou quelque chose comme ça, et qu'un français et un hispanique étaient partis en rechercher. C'était aussi cette même personne qui l'avait appelé « bombasse » quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Ferme ta gueule et va voir ailleurs, répondit la jeune femme.

Elle avait horreur des gens venant l'importuner. L'homme ne l'écouta pas et se mit à rire.

\- Agressive, huh ? C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Le cul de ta mère. Grogna Natalya.

Pourquoi était-il encore là ?

\- C'est du russe ton accent ? C'est assez exotique … J'adore les russes, elles sont assez douées dans la chambre … Et bon marché …

Natalya se leva, et empoigna le gars. Il l'agrippa par les épaules et la secoua pour qu'elle le lâche. Bien sûr, il en fallait beaucoup plus que ça pour arrêter la jeune femme. Elle parvint à l'immobiliser par la seule force de ses bras.

\- Tu insinues que je vends mon corps ? hissa Natalya.

L'homme secoua la tête, un sourire au coin des lèvres, les reflets de l'eau la piscine lui donnait un air menaçant.

\- Nan, c'est pas le rôle de ta sœur, ça ?

Natalya se sentit pâlir, puis son visage se marqua de sa rage. Comment cet individu osait-il se moquer de sa grande-sœur. Natalya regrettait de ne pas avoir un couteau avec elle. Elle ferma le poing et frappa l'homme dans l'abdomen. Lorsqu'il se plia en deux sous la douleur, elle écrasa son visage contre son genou.

L'homme recula, et vérifia s'il ne saignait pas. Seules ses lunettes étaient cassées et sur le sol. Les cris de joie des gens cessèrent lorsqu'ils virent qu'une bagarre avait lieu. La plupart murmurait des « déjà ? » ou des « la fête vient à peine de commencer ! ». L'homme aux cheveux gras fixa Natalya de ses yeux verts puis répliqua. Il tendit la main et lui saisit les cheveux. Natalya serra les dents sous la douleur et attrapa de ses deux mains le poignet de l'homme. Il mit une main dans la poche de son jeans et en sortit un couteau de chasse. Les invités reculèrent tous d'un pas en voyant que l'homme était armé. Natalya loucha sur la lame, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je vois qu'on a les même choix d'armes, dit-elle.

\- Tu feras moins la maligne quand je t'aurais coupé la tignasse.

Il y eut un moment de silence entre les deux bagarreurs où tout ce que l'on pouvait entendre étaient le bruit de la musique et le souffle des gens autour d'eux. La plupart se demandait s'ils devaient allait aider la jeune femme, mais la lame ne leur disait rien qui vaille. Natalya cracha au visage de l'homme, loin d'être effrayée. Le garçon approcha la lame du couteau contre les cheveux de la jeune femme et … Un cri transperça le calme de la scène.

\- NAT !

Alfred donna un violent coup de poing au visage de l'homme qui s'effondra inconscient sur le sol. La vitesse du mouvement prirent l'américain et la jeune femme par surprise et ils se retrouvèrent à deux dans la piscine.

Elle n'était pas profonde et ils avaient tous les deux pieds, bien que l'eau arrivait aux épaules de Natalya et au torse d'Alfred. Ils se regardaient face à face.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as attaqué ? demanda-t-elle en le fusillant du regard et en levant le point. Je sais me défendre toute seule !

Il plaça ses mains autour de ses hanches et rapprocha leur corps. Alfred était surtout en recherche de chaleur parce que l'eau était glacée, mais il fallait avouer que le moment était plutôt romantique, si on oubliait que tous les invités avaient les yeux braqués sur eux ou sur le corps inanimé du type.

\- Il parait que j'aime bien jouer les héros …

Elle lui secoua la tête et lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

\- Pourquoi _tu_ l'as attaqué ? répéta l'américain en ignorant la douleur du coup de sa petite-amie. Je doute fort que ça soit l'inverse …

Elle se rapprocha de lui et enfuit sa tête dans son torse mouillé. Elle s'accrocha à ses vêtements. Elle devait sûrement avoir l'air pathétique et gamine, mais elle n'arrivait pas oublié les mots de l'homme.

\- Il a insulté Katyusha …

Elle sentit les bras d'Alfred la serrer un peu plus fort. « C'est qui ce gars ? » demandaient les gens autours de la piscine en tapotant le pied de l'homme inconscient sur le sol. Alfred se posait la même question.

\- Ça va aller, dit l'américain en relevant le menton de la jeune femme.

Ils n'étaient séparés que par quelques millimètres, et Natalya ferma les yeux en s'approchant pour l'embrasser. Elle sentit immédiatement une chaleur monter en elle et elle ouvrit la bouche pour pouvoir embrasser son homme plus passionnément. Elle plaça ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et sentit celles de l'américain se perdre dans ses longs cheveux entremêlés. Ce moment était parfait.

Natalya regretta son acte immédiatement. Quel genre de fille était-elle ? Qui montrait ce genre de geste d'affection en public ? Elle qui détestait être au centre de l'attention ! C'était la partie qu'elle aimait le moins chez Alfred. Il voulait toujours que tout le monde le regarde, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Natalya préférait rester dans l'ombre. Elle voulut se détacher d'Alfred mais … mais une part d'elle appréciait ce moment … Elle avait horreur de cette part d'elle-même … Elle ne supportait pas _ressentir _des choses … Les émotions pouvaient prendre contrôle, et quand cela arrivait, elle finissait souvent humiliée ou seule. La colère était bien … oui … Les gens ne l'approchait pas et l'évitait. De cette manière, ils ne pouvaient pas la blesser …

Alfred rompit le baiser et la regarda dans les yeux. Des gens les sifflaient depuis le bord de la piscine, et Natalya se figea. Ils la jugeaient. Pourquoi cela devait-il toujours tomber sur elle ? Pourquoi devait-elle être jugée ?

\- Hey, hey, hey, fit Alfred. Calme-toi ! Ils s'en foutent, tu sais ! C'est notre vie, pas la leur !

Les émotions devaient avoir pris place sur le visage de Natalya, car Alfred avait trouvé les mots justes pour la calmer. Il la serra à nouveau contre lui, mais cette fois, elle ne s'y accrocha pas. Elle valait mieux que ça. Mais cela faisait quand même du bien, parce que l'eau était froide …

Jusqu'à ce que les amoureux entendent le bruit d'un corps sautant à l'eau et qu'ils durent se séparer pour voir Ivan arriver avec un tuyau de plomberie à la main.

**WwWwW**

Julchen ne tenait plus debout du tout. Elle ne savait même pas d'où lui était venue l'idée de monter à l'étage en sachant que maintenant, elle devait retrouver les escaliers. Où étaient Antonio et Francis quand on avait besoin d'eux ? C'était qui qui conduisait déjà ? Elle avait peut-être bu un peu trop avant de venir, parce qu'elle ne se souvenait pas si elle avait bu beaucoup ici … C'était chez qui déjà ? Faut vérifier ! Elle se mit en tête qu'elle devait trouver une chambre et deviner à qui elle appartenait.

La seule chose qu'elle savait en marchant bizarrement (c'est-à-dire penchée vers l'avant avec les jambes écartés et pieds nus, et avec un bras touchant le mur), c'était que cette sensation était la meilleure du monde. Son estomac était sur le point de rendre l'âme, mais elle ne sentait même pas la douleur ! Quelqu'un la percuta, et elle manqua de peu de tomber. Elle leva les yeux vers la personne et croisa le regard de Madeline.

_Putain, ce qu'elle est bonne ! Elle est trop sexy !_

Julchen voulait le lui dire, mais au lieu de ça, quand elle ouvrit la bouche, du liquide en sortit. Ça la fit rire. Pas de vomi douloureux avec l'alcool ! Elle sentit que Madeline la conduisait quelque part, mais ne savait pas trop où. Elle comprit lorsqu'elle se trouva en face d'un miroir et d'un lavabo. En voyant son reflet, Julchen se dit qu'elle avait l'air d'une épave, mais ça la fit rire. Madeline prit une brosse à dent et mit du dentifrice dessus. Ça la fit rire aussi.

\- T'es famayeure !

Madeline rougit, malgré le fait que ce n'était pas sorti comme Julchen l'espérait. La canadienne mit la brosse à dent dans la bouche de l'albinos et Julchen prit les choses en mains à partir de là.

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se brosser les dents, mais savait qu'elle faisait ça comme un pied, et une nouvelle fois, ça la fit rire. Cette fois, elle put entendre le doux rire de Madeline l'accompagner. L'albinos essaya de cracher dans le bassin, mais trois fois de suite, elle le fit sur le sol. Elle se tourna finalement vers la canadienne :

\- Jwe wois pas yeu bahin !

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa bouche la trahisse ainsi … Dans sa tête elle avait pourtant bien dit « Je n'vois pas le bassin » ! Madeline sembla néanmoins comprendre car elle amena Julchen près de la baignoire. Ça c'était un bassin qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir manquer ! Elle voulut cracher dedans mais se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus de dentifrice en bouche. Elle essuya sa bouche contre sa manche puis se tourna vers Madeline pour la remercier.

Elle lui souriait gentiment. Elle était si belle que les mots restèrent bloqués dans la gorge de l'albinos. Julchen se pencha vers elle, fermant légèrement les yeux. Pendant une microseconde, elle pensa à Antonio lui disant que les filles amoureuses se faisaient belles pour celles qu'elles aimaient. Madeline n'avait pas besoin de faire ces efforts pour elle. Non seulement elle ne le méritait pas, mais en plus, elle était magnifique au naturel.

C'est avec ceci en tête qu'elle l'embrassa. Dans sa tête, c'était beaucoup mieux, elle avait l'air d'une experte super romantique… En réalité, le baiser était baveux, langoureux et leur dents se cognait bien trop souvent. Madeline n'avait pas un goût de … _Madeline. _Les papilles gustatives de Julchen devaient mal fonctionner parce que tout avait un goût de bière et de dentifrice … Mais ce baiser fut divin. Julchen ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle s'était sentit aussi heureuse ! Mais elle ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose non plus …

Un courant d'air dans la pièce lui fit réaliser que quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte. Elle s'apprêtait à se retourner et la claquer mais quelqu'un d'autre le fit pour elle. Elle ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, mais oublia vite ses soucis en entendant Madeline gémir dans sa bouche. Julchen se mit à descendre ses mains le long du corps de la canadienne qui n'avait pas encore prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'elles s'étaient croisées.

\- Depuis le temps que j'en ai envie … dit Julchen fière que la phrase soit sortie comme il le fallait.

Tout en l'embrassant, l'albinos plaça sa main sous la robe de Madeline et se sentit comme du liquide en fusion en caressant sa cuisse. Les mains de Madeline se mirent à voyager elles aussi et l'une d'entre-elle se mit à masser gentiment le sein de Julchen alors que l'autre lui caressait la joue. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi excitée pour quelqu'un auparavant. Elle avait envie que Madeline la touche partout et la caresse entre les cuisses.

En faisant monter sa main vers la culotte de la blondinette, Julchen se dit qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir goûter à ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde.

Jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un Alfred enragé.

**WwWwW**

Ivan ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de témoigner. D'abord, il crut que Natalya étranglait Alfred dans la piscine. Son angle de vue ne lui permettait pas de voir la scène correctement. En s'approchant un peu, il put voir qu'en réalité, Alfred était en train de molester sa petite sœur.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il prit le premier objet qu'il trouva (un tuyau de plomberie qu'il avait arraché du sol) et sauta à l'eau. Il voulait frapper Alfred, mais sa petite-sœur était dans le chemin. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et écarta les bras de manière protective pour cacher Alfred. Cela choqua aussi bien l'américain que le russe.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, Natalya, grand-frère est là maintenant.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de froncer les sourcils. Ivan ne l'avait jamais vu avec une telle expression sur le visage, du moins, pas dirigé vers lui.

_C'est sûrement la faute d'Alfred ! Il veut que ma sœur m'abandonne !_

Ivan avait toujours eu un problème avec la solitude. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde l'abandonnait un a un. D'abord Toris, puis Yao … et Madeline … Katyusha … Et tous ses colocataires étaient partis l'un après l'autre. Il ne lui restait plus que Natalya, et Alfred voulait lui prendre …

\- Je n'ai pas de problème, grand-frère …

Elle ne lui souriait toujours pas. Ivan serra plus fort le tuyau qu'il avait en main.

\- Alors laisse cet idiot d'américain et vient avec moi, _da_ ?

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, baissant les yeux puis les relevant pour regarder la foule autour de la piscine.

\- _Nyet_.

Son refus résonna dans l'esprit d'Ivan.

Elle resta en place, Ivan sentit son cœur se serrer. Alors c'était fini ? Même Natalya l'abandonnait ? Il donna un coup de poing dans l'eau. C'était plus que frustrant ! Il voulait en finir avec la solitude ! Il n'avait plus personne ! C'était vrai qu'il était maladroit avec les gens et qu'il ne savait jamais comment commencer ou terminer une conversation, mais il ne méritait pas d'être tout seul ! Il voulait des amis, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait !

Il se mit à avancer d'un pas décidé, mais il était ralentit par l'eau. Il attrapa sa sœur par le poignet et la tira sur le côté. Il empoigna ensuite Alfred et leva le tuyau qu'il avait en main. Il vit le regard paniqué de l'américain et … et il ne pouvait pas continuer. Il n'avait jamais été du type violent, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer.

Il lâcha le tuyau qui coula au fond de l'eau. Il repoussa Alfred et s'approcha du bord de la piscine. Il se hissa hors de l'eau par la force de ses bras et se fraya un chemin à travers les gens qui le fixait lui ou la piscine sans comprendre.

L'américain sortit de l'eau et aida Natalya à faire de même.

\- Attend Ivan ! cria-t-il.

Alfred n'en avait pas encore fini. Il était temps qu'il confronte Ivan sur un sujet des plus fâcheux. Le russe s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. Les gens qui commençaient à s'ennuyer de leurs histoires retournèrent à la débauche, tandis que les plus curieux écoutaient toujours. Ivan tourna la tête juste assez pour l'avoir lui et sa sœur dans son champ de vision.

\- On n'en a pas encore fini toi et moi ! fit Alfred en enlevant son T-shirt.

Il ne voulait pas rester avec des vêtements trempés. Ivan jeta un coup d'œil à Natalya qui n'avait pas détourné le regard en voyant le torse de l'américain. Jusqu'où avaient-ils été tous les deux ?

\- Ça fait combien de temps ? demanda le russe en serrant les dents.

\- Huh ? fut la réponse intelligente d'Alfred.

\- Que vous me mentez tous les deux ? continua le Ivan en se retournant pour faire face à ses interlocuteurs. Ça fait combien de temps que tu t'amuses avec le cœur de ma sœur ? Ou avec son corps, huh ? Depuis combien de temps ?

Alfred déglutit. Il pensait qu'Ivan serait en colère contre lui, mais des larmes se formaient au coin de ses yeux. Ivan était triste. Il était déçu peut-être …

\- Neuf mois, dit Natalya en avançant vers son frère.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et sécha les larmes qui commençaient à couler avec ses pouces. Alfred était mal à l'aise. Cette famille était trop bizarre … Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça … Il aimait bien le bizarre … Ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise était le fait que la jeune fille caressait son frère au lieu de lui-même.

\- Est-ce que vous avez … dit Ivan sans achever da phrase.

\- Oui. Répondit Natalya.

\- On pourrait avoir ce genre de conversation ailleurs ? demanda Alfred. C'est gênant au milieu d'une fête … Il y a des gens et tout et tout …

\- Ta gueule, répondit Natalya. Je parle avec grand-frère !

Alfred leva les bras en signe de capitulation.

\- Je t'en prie, fit-il, parle de notre vie sexuelle à ton grand-frère !

\- J'ai dit ta gueule ! C'est grand-frère ! Il a le droit de savoir !

L'américain soupira et tordit son t-shirt, et l'eau qui en tomba éclaboussa les gens écoutant toujours. Alfred regarda Ivan et Natalya qui discutaient, mais cette fois, au grand bonheur de l'américain, ils parlaient en russe, rendant la conversation privée. Alfred ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Natalya était considérée folle partout où elle allait, c'était à cause de son frère.

Il savait qu'Ivan avait toujours répété à Natalya qu'elle ne devait surtout pas l'abandonner. C'était tellement monté à la tête de la jeune femme qu'elle demandait la permission de son frère pour tout. Elle avait cessé ce genre de comportement quand Alfred lui avait proposé un rencart. Plutôt que de dire non ou de demander à son frère, elle avait dit oui. (Pas vraiment oui, parce que c'était arrivé par accident et qu'ils étaient ensemble au même restaurant). Ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, et elle n'en avait pas parlé à son frère. C'est ensuite devenu une habitude. Il sortait ensemble le mardi soir en prétendant aller faire quelque chose chacun de leur côté. Ils faisaient l'amour dans des endroits divers et variés, et même si l'arrière d'une voiture n'est pas très romantique pour une première fois, cela avait tout de même été divin.

\- Pardonne-moi, grand-frère !

L'américain replaça son attention sur la conversation revenue dans un langage qu'il comprenait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa petite-amie qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais la voir dans cet état le choqua. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, Natalya, dit Ivan. C'est lui, ou moi.

\- _Nyet_ ! fit la jeune femme en secouant la tête. Je ne peux pas ! Grand-frère, je t'en prie !

Il la repoussa et entra dans la maison. L'américain comprit enfin. C'était un ultimatum. Elle devait choisir entre son frère qui l'avait éduqué et fait d'elle ce qu'elle était, ou un simple américain avec qui elle vivait et qui s'avérait être son petit-ami de neuf mois … Alfred savait qui elle allait choisir. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle cacha son visage dans le creux de son cou.

\- J-je suis pathétique ! hoqueta-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais versé une larme de ma vie, et maintenant je pleure pour des conneries ! C'est de ta faute, face de troll !

Il la serra plus fort. Acceptant ce mensonge.

\- Shh, je sais, _honey, _je sais …

\- Et t'es torse nu et tu pues le chlore …

Il lui embrassa le haut du crâne.

\- Alfred ! cria une voix depuis une fenêtre à l'étage. Tu n'm'avais pas dit que ta sœur était lesbiche !

L'américain se figea et regarda en l'air. C'était Mathias, l'organisateur de la fête. Le blondinet était certain que le danois était resté là-haut alors qu'il y avait des problèmes en bas.

\- Q-Quoi ? cria Alfred.

\- Ta sœur ! répondit Mathias. Elle se tape la Julchen dans la salle de bain ! C'est super chaud là-dedans !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Alfred se mette à courir à l'étage, poussant Natalya sur le côté.

**WwWwW**

Madeline était au paradis. Chaire contre chaire, souffle haletant, Julchen lui mordillant le cou … Tout ce qu'il manquait c'était un lit et Julchen nue et sexy. Elle aurait pu trouver mieux comme premier baiser avec elle que lorsqu'elle était bourrée et maladroite dans ses mouvements, mais c'était Julchen Beilschmidt. La fille qu'elle aimait. Rien ne pouvait gâcher ce moment …

Sauf …

\- MADDIE ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS !

Alfred venait d'entrer en trombe dans la salle de bain. Il était trempé et torse nu. Julchen ne réagit pas tout de suite, l'alcool embrumant son esprit, mais quand elle comprit ce qu'il se passait, elle se redressa d'un coup et leva les mains en l'air. Sa chaleur manquait déjà à Madeline.

\- On cherchwait mes chauwssures~! Fut la minable excuse de l'albinos.

Madeline eut une soudaine envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur.

\- Avec une fille bourrée en plus ! cria Alfred. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

\- C-C'est pas ce que tu crois ! tenta Madeline. O-On était juste … Enfin, on … Je veux dire …

\- Te fatigues pas …

Le souffle de Madeline se coinça dans sa gorge alors que le visage de son frère était marqué par le dégoût. C'était la dernière émotion qu'elle voulait le voir exprimer.

\- Hey, twa ! dis Julchen en pointa son doigt vers Alfred. T'r'gardes pas mwa Birdie comme ça !

Madeline trouvait l'action de Julchen complètement stupide bien qu'honorable et adorable.

\- Ne m'adressez plus la parole, bande de gouines !

Sur ce, il s'enfuit en claquant des pieds. Madeline dû faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas pleurer. Elle se dit que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, demain matin, Alfred viendrait la réveiller pour qu'elle fasse le p'tit dej, et Ivan la harcèlerait à nouveau … Natalya serait _creepy _et demanderait à faire la vaisselle au lieu de son frère.

Francis et Antonio entrèrent dans la salle de bain en même temps.

\- Te voilà, Jul ! cria Francis. Désolé, Madeline, on l'avait mise au lit dès le début de la soirée, mais on dirait qu'elle n'a pas réussi à s'endormir … On était parti chercher du vin et de la vodka … Elle a rien fait de trop embarrassant ?

Madeline secoua la tête.

\- De toute façon, vu son état, elle ne se souviendra de rien … souffla Antonio.

\- Alors saisit ta chance, Maddie, fit Francis accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

La jeune fille rougit et regarda le sol. Elle avait déjà eu sa chance et avait tout fait foirer… Si elle avait su se contrôler un peu mieux que ça, Alfred ne serait jamais tombé sur elles.

\- Si t'as des prowblèmes vint ma voir, Birdiiie ! J't'aime trow ! Toi aussi Tonio ! Et Franny … Erg, Franny … Il y a des malawdiwe la d'dans !

\- Merci Julchen … fit Francis en la saisissant par la hanche pour lui donner stabilité.

Antonio vint se placer de l'autre côté et ensemble, ils parvinrent à la faire décoller du sol. C'était certainement plus rapide que de la trainer jusqu'à l'endroit où ils voulaient l'allonger.

\- Je vole ! T'as vu, Birdie ?!

\- Tu ne voles pas, c'est tes amis qui te portent, dit Madeline.

\- Dah ! Je sais ! Jwe fésais semblant !

\- Bon, on te ramène, Jul ! dit Antonio. T'as un peu trop abusé ce soir !

\- Jamais ! cria Julchen. J'ai rwien bu !

Madeline proposa de conduire puisqu'elle n'avait rien bu (« Moi non pwus, Birdie ! »). En réalité, elle voulait juste quitter cette fête et allez dormir. Son esprit n'était pas assez clair et elle avait besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Tout s'était passé si vite ! Elle avait l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser. Il y a avait une douleur persistante dans sa cage thoracique, c'était étouffant et cela l'empêchait de se concentrer.

Le petit groupe se mit à marcher (« Fiouuu~ ! Je vole ! ») vers la voiture. Madeline remarqua Natalya assise sur le bord du trottoir, là où se trouvait anciennement le véhicule. Ayant prévu de conduire la voiture de Francis, la canadienne ne voyait pas de problème en vue pour elle-même, mais ne sachant pas ce qu'il était arrivé pour que la voiture de son frère ait disparue, la jeune femme appela Natalya.

La russe leva des yeux gonflés et rougit vers Madeline. Elle pouvait dire qu'elle avait pleuré. Ne voulant pas mettre son nez dans ce qui ne la regardait pas, la canadienne demanda :

\- Où est la voiture ?

\- Grand-frère est parti avec. Il est rentré tout seul.

\- Oh … fit Madeline.

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle avait pleuré, Natalya était folle de lui … Madeline avait souvent peur d'elle, cependant, elle la considérait tout de même comme une amie, presque comme une petite sœur. Et il fallait bien que la russe rentre intact …

\- Tu retournes comment ? Si tu veux, tu peux revenir avec nous …

Francis et Antonio se figèrent. Julchen dormait à ce stade.

\- Hors de question. Fut la réponse Natalya.

\- Oh … mais hum … Tu restes ici ?

\- Non. Je retourne avec ton troll de frère.

Madeline fronça des sourcils.

\- J-Je crois qu'il est déjà parti …

Natalya se leva d'un coup, empoignant Madeline qui fit un pas en arrière sous la surprise.

\- Tu mens ! hissa-t-elle. Il ne m'abandonnerait pas ! Pas lui …

Le sang de Madeline se glaça alors qu'elle sentait des larmes d'effrois se frayer un chemin sur ses joues. Elles maudissaient souvent ses glandes lacrymales pour être de vraies chochottes. Natalya la poussa sur le côté et s'assit à nouveau.

\- Désolée, dit Natalya, je voulais pas … pas toi Maddie …

Madeline comprit pourquoi elle disait ceci et lui sourit tristement.

\- _Es loca_… fit Antonio en se retournant pour partir.

Il ne vit pas arriver le poing d'Alfred en plein dans sa mâchoire. Antonio tomba sur le sol, à la limite de la conscience avec Julchen au-dessus de lui. Francis se mit en boule sur le sol pour protéger ses organes vitaux en couinant des « me tape pas » répétés.

\- Ne l'insulte plus jamais ! gronda Alfred en pointant son doigt vers Antonio qui gémissait.

Si Julchen avait été sobre, Alfred serait certainement engagé dans une féroce bagarre contre la chauvine albinos. L'américain se tourna vers sa sœur avec dans les yeux une colère qu'il ne lui avait jamais adressée.

\- T'as vraiment de sales amis, Madeline … Il faudrait penser à changer de fréquentation …

Cette fois ce fut Alfred qui fut empoigné par Natalya. Elle le gifla, mais il ne leva pas la main sur elle, au contraire, il baissa les yeux, sans comprendre.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je savais me défendre, tête de troll !

\- Mais je-

\- Et ne parle jamais, _jamais, _à un membre de ta famille comme tu viens de le faire. Fit Natalya en plissant les yeux.

\- Je-

\- Est-ce que c'est clair ?!

Elle serra son emprise sur l'américain et le lâcha lorsqu'il hocha la dédaigneusement la tête.

\- C'est la seule grande-sœur que tu auras dans toute ta vie, abruti. Profites-en avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Incertaine de ce qu'elle venait de témoigner, Madeline fit un pas en arrière et manqua de peu d'écraser la main d'Antonio avec son talon. Francis aida l'espagnol à se relever et demanda à Madeline de s'occuper de Julchen. La canadienne ne savait pas comment dire poliment au revoir à son frère et à Natalya après ce qu'il venait de se passer, alors elle s'abstint de tout commentaire. Sans se retourner, elle suivit Francis jusqu'à sa voiture, Julchen dans ses bras comme l'on porte un bébé.

**A/N : Je remarque maintenant que mes histoires ont souvent la même forme … Le premier chapitre plante le décor, dans le deuxième il se passe une merde, et dans le dernier tout rendre dans l'ordre … Enfin … Je ne sais pas vraiment si tout rendre dans l'ordre puisque je n'ai jamais écrit de dernier chapitre à aucun de mes Three-Shots … Même ceux que je n'ai jamais posté … (forcément, au sinon ils seraient sur le site).**

**Quand une histoire me plait vraiment, je me force à la poster pour que vos reviews me donnent du courage. J'ai tellement de fiction en cours … (et je n'arrête pas de m'en plaindre plutôt que d'arrêter d'en écrire -.-')**

**SI J'OBTIENS 5 REVIEWS POUR CE CHAPITRE JE POSTE LA SUITE IMEDIATEMENT ! !**

**Si pas, je vous dis à vendredi prochain pour la suite de leurs palpitantes aventures !**

**REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mon Problème c'est mon Frère**

**Rating : M**

**WARNINGS : Yuri (wouhou enfin) et très long A/Ns**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas le cul super sexy de cette chère Julchen …**

**A/N : J'AI OUBLIE DE METTRE CE CHAPITRE EN LIGNE VENDREDI ! Désolée, j'étais partie en week-end :/**

**(Au fait, aller dans un parc d'attraction sans amis, c'est vraiment nul) **

**Cela aurait dû être le dernier chapitre mais non ! Et il est géant en plus … Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je veux dire, je suis habituée à un chapitre tous les deux mois, et depuis quelques temps, je n'arrête plus d'écrire ! Et je me dis « ça va passer, bientôt j'aurais plus d'idée », mais noooon, bien sûr tous les jours en venant à l'école je suis frappée par une nouvelle idée ! Et pas que du PruCan, du FrUK aussi ! WTF ?!**

**J'ai pu enfin écrire du yuri ! Cela ne va pas vraiment sous la ceinture, mais ça m'a fait plaisir ! Je préfère écrire pour deux filles parce qu'il y a plus de sentiments. Essaie d'écrire un truc sentimental entre deux mec, et t'obtiens deux grosses tarlouzes … Ça me fait toujours rire les fanfics où les gars se crient « Oh je t'aime tellement » en se jetant dans les bras l'un de l'autre … Pfff, comme si un mec ferait ça … Gilbert ou Matthew sont les deux dernières personnes qui feraient un truc pareil (c'est mon opinion), ils sont bien trop masculins ! Pourquoi Matthew est toujours écrit comme une fleur qui ne sait pas se défendre ? Dans le manga il fume le joint, il joue au hockey et il aime se détendre … Je vois pas où les gens le voit comme un gars dépressif …**

**Je parle de trop et tout le monde s'en fout ! Qui lit mes A/Ns de toute façon … Je me tais !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Mon Problème c'est mon Frère**

**Partie trois**

Alfred eut le plus perturbant des rêves. Il était assis au bord de l'eau avec Ivan d'un côté et Natalya de l'autre. Il savait que c'était un rêve, parce que Natalya lui donnait la main, et Ivan aussi. Pourtant, dans le rêve, c'était normal.

Sa sœur était dans l'eau, Alfred avait d'abord eut l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une rivière, mais maintenant qu'il regardait de plus près, c'était un océan déchainé. Madeline se noyait devant ses yeux, elle il se contentait de la regarder.

Il se tourna vers Natalya, et vit que de l'eau sortait de sa bouche, de son nez et de ses oreilles. Ses yeux versaient des larmes de sang. A sa gauche, il arrivait la même chose à Ivan. Alfred secoua la tête, comme s'il était dégouté de ce qu'il venait d'arriver, et se leva. Il se plaça derrière Ivan et le poussa à l'eau. Le cadavre de Madeline flottait doucement à la surface, sans subir la force des vagues qui écrasèrent le corps du russe contre les parois rocheuses, teintant l'eau presque noire de pourpre.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Natalya. Elle se leva et s'approcha d'Alfred. L'américain se sentait dégouté par la jeune femme dont les yeux pleuraient maintenant des asticots. Elle s'approcha de lui et enfonça une flèche droit dans son propre cœur. L'américain la regarda mourir devant ses propres yeux, mais il y avait une certaine satisfaction dans cet acte.

Il retourna s'assoir au bord de l'eau, qui était maintenant une rivière paisible avec trois cadavres flottant calmement à la surface. Alfred sourit.

Quand il se réveilla, ce fut une autre histoire. Il avait envie de crier, mais plaça son poing dans sa bouche pour se calmer. Il regarda l'horloge, et vit qu'il était quatre heures du matin. Ses yeux lui piquaient tellement il avait envie de pleurer.

D'un coup, toutes les ombres dans sa chambre lui paraissaient terrifiantes. Il alluma la lampe et se cacha sous la couverture. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais il avait été un monstre ! Il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un sanglot.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de retourner au lit. Et s'il refaisait le même rêve ? Il secoua la tête. Il ferait mieux de penser à autre chose. Ce n'était pas très héroïque de se mettre à pleurer comme un bébé.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et il sursauta en laissant un petit cri de surprise sortir de sa gorge. La porte s'ouvrit sans qu'il ne donne son accord sur Natalya dans un pyjama noir trop grand pour elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous la lumière allumée à quatre heures du mat ? demanda-t-elle tout bas.

Alfred sortit la tête de sous la couette, et en voyant Natalya rouler les yeux au plafond, il savait qu'elle avait compris. Elle entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte doucement derrière elle. Alfred écarquilla les yeux quand elle vint s'allonger à côté de lui dans le lit.

\- Euh … Nat ? Tout va bien ?

Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre. Ça n'était jamais arrivé. Et il doutait que cela risquait d'arriver à nouveau.

\- Tu crois que t'es le seul à avoir des cauchemars ? T'es vraiment con …

Alfred se détendit et se rapprocha de sa petite-amie. Ses pieds étaient gelés (un truc de fille), mais il ne se rétracta pas en les sentant le long de sa jambe nue (il dormait en caleçon, bien sûr). Il la prit dans ses bras, et il réalisa qu'elle tremblait de froid. Elle était certainement secouée par le fruit de son propre subconscient.

Les cauchemars de Natalya devaient être horribles avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Il la serra contre son corps, et son parfum aida Alfred à se détendre. Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de dormir ensemble … Pas avec Ivan dans le même appartement …

Alfred se laissa aller et ferma les yeux. Lui qui avait dit ne pas vouloir s'endormir, le sommeil lui vint assez rapidement.

**WwWwW**

Madeline se réveilla tout aussi fatiguée que la veille. Il était près de neuve heure, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Elle ferait mieux de dormir encore … Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se lever si tôt quand elle ne travaillait pas …

Puis tout lui revint en mémoire d'un coup.

Alfred.

Ivan.

Julchen.

Elle se leva immédiatement, manquant de tomber. Elle enleva sa chemise de nuit, mit un soutien-gorge puis un t-shirt sale, et enfin un pantalon de jogging.

Elle quitta sa chambre pour se rendre à la cuisine. Ivan était déjà levé et buvait un café assit à table. Elle baissa les yeux et le salua. Il répondit timidement et elle se prépara un thé. C'était gênant qu'il y ait un tel silence dans l'appartement. Cela ne fit que s'aggraver lorsqu'Alfred et Natalya entrèrent dans la cuisine.

Pas un seul bonjour ne fut échangé et la tension était si forte qu'elle écrasait les épaules de Madeline. Natalya se servit un jus d'orange avec un énorme bol de céréal _Special K à la fraise _et Alfred un café. Ils étaient tous les quatre assis à table dans le plus embarrassant des silences de l'histoire de l'humanité.

On pouvait entendre le bruit du café coulant dans la cafetière, le bruit de chaque personne sirotant son breuvage respectif et même le bruit du cœur d'Ivan qui battait beaucoup trop fort. Natalya grattait ses ongles sur la table tout en mâchant doucement ses céréales et Alfred cognait son pied de manière répétitive sur la patte de sa chaise.

La canadienne était la seule à ne pas bouger, terrorisée à l'idée même de respirer. Elle leva un regard timide vers son frère qui la fusillait des yeux. Madeline sentit son cœur se serrer et elle fixa immédiatement sa tasse en rougissant. Elle avait vraiment envie de pleurer, et ce n'était pas encore cette période du mois …

Elle se leva et Natalya et Ivan sursautèrent sous le bruit qu'avait fait la chaise en raclant le sol. Madeline se rendit jusqu'au placard et en sortit une bouteille de sirop d'érable qu'elle but au goulot.

\- Madeline ! fit Alfred ce qui la fit sursauter.

Elle se tourna vers lui le regard apeuré et la bouteille toujours aux lèvres, lui donnant l'ai d'un enfant prit la main dans la jarre de cookies.

\- Tu vas finir par chopper le cancer, j'te jure … fit-t-il en secouant la tête.

Madeline eut l'once d'espoir que son frère lui avait pardonné la soirée et reboucha la bouteille pour la ranger.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, dit-il gravement.

Il leva les yeux vers Natalya et Ivan pour leur faire comprendre que la conversation était privée, mais aucun des deux ne bougea. Alfred soupira et se leva. Il demanda à Madeline de le suivre et se rendit dans le couloir, devant la porte de la chambre de Madeline. Elle ouvrit la porte et lui dit qu'il pouvait entrer. La chambre était un véritable champ de guerre, des vêtements partout, des papiers et des sacs en plastique par-ci par-là, c'était à se demander comment la canadienne pouvait dormir dans un lit recouvert de vêtements non-repassés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris hier soir ? demanda Alfred.

\- Je …

\- Depuis quand tu me mens, huh ? Depuis quand tu te tapes Julchen en me disant que tu préfères les mecs ?

Madeline secoua frénétiquement la tête. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de ce genre de chose à son frère, elle n'avait jamais parlé de garçon, ni même de sexe à vrai dire. Elle pensait que sur la nuit, Alfred se serait calmé, mais apparemment, c'était loin d'être vrai.

\- N-Non ce n'est-pas …

\- Et comment vont réagir les parents, hein ? T'es une honte pour la famille ! Tu ne mérites même pas d'être ici !

Elle pâlit en réalisant que c'était certainement la vérité. Ses parents n'étaient pas les plus grands des homophobes, mais Alfred tenait bien ce trait de quelque part … Ses poings étaient serrés le long de ses cuisses et ses yeux étaient fermés pour ne pas voir la rage inscrite sur le visage de son frère.

\- Alfred je …

\- Je te conseille de prendre tes clics et tes clacs, parce que tu es une honte pour tout le monde ici ! Tu as vu l'ambiance qu'il y avait à table ? C'est entièrement ta faute !

Madeline ne tenta même plus d'entrer dans la « conversation », elle se mit à pleurer doucement alors que son petit frère l'insultait. Prit d'un courage qu'elle ignorait avoir, elle poussa son frère hors de sa chambre et l'enferma dehors. Elle sortit une valise avec le visage d'un ourson dessus et se mit à paqueter certains de ses vêtements et d'autres choses dont des quelques objets illégaux.

\- ON N'A PAS FINI ! Hurla-t-il en tapant sur la porte.

\- TA GUEULE, TABERNAC !

\- TU NE MERITES MÊME PAS D'ÊTRE DANS CET APPART !

Madeline secoua la tête. C'était elle qui payait pour son frère quand ses fins de mois étaient trop justes. Elle ne réalisait que maintenant qu'elle avait été _trop _gentille. C'était une expression qu'elle détestait. Comment pouvait-on être _trop _gentil dans un monde pareil ? En aidant les ingrats, sûrement … Elle put entendre les pas énerver d'Alfred s'éloigner, et Madeline se sentie prise d'une résolution nouvelle.

Alfred ne voulait plus la voir, alors elle allait lui faire ce plaisir. C'était exactement la raison pour laquelle elle ne voulait pas son frère au courant. Elle renifla violement et se mit nue. Elle se sentait si vulnérable. Elle eut l'idée d'allumer la radio, et bien sûr c'était des musiques beaucoup trop joyeuses qui lui faisaient se rendre compte encore plus de sa propre tristesse. Elle changea de station et tomba sur du Heavy Metal. Elle sourit tristement sur une chanson de Rammstein et se rendit dans sa salle de bain ou elle prit une douche et une fois propre, elle se fit magnifique.

Elle était une fille magnifique. Elle pouvait tout faire.

Elle essaya encore et encore la méthode que Gillian lui avait enseigné pour gagner un peu de confiance en soi. Cela s'avéra inefficace. Madeline se trouvait hideuse aujourd'hui.

\- Je suis magnifique.

Ses yeux gonflés, sa peau jaunie et ses cheveux non peignés lui disaient le contraire. Elle soupira et se mit à se coiffer.

Elle laissa ses cheveux sécher naturellement, ils étaient toujours plus beaux ainsi et enfila un robe blanche sur son soutien-gorge _push-up _et sa paire de petites bottes crème à talon sur ses chaussettes _Minnie_. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, ajouta une fine ceinture de la même couleur que ses chaussures à sa tenue et quitta la pièce. Elle éteignit sa radio puis claqua la porte de sa chambre.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir, puis se souvient d'une chose. Elle se rendit à la cuisine, prit sa bouteille de sirop d'érable. Dans la cuisine, il n'y avait qu'Ivan. Il la fixait étrangement, et Madeline lui sourit timidement. Il lui sourit en retour.

\- Au revoir, Ivan.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de partir …

Elle soupira et regarda le sol.

\- Je pense que ça vaut mieux …

Ivan se leva et la prit dans ses bras. C'était une étreinte amicale et Madeline y répondit avec joie.

\- Tu es une excellente amie, Madlen. Tu es toujours la bienvenue chez toi …

La canadienne rit un peu et lui embrassa la joue.

\- Merci, Ivan … J'ai laissé quelques affaires dans ma chambre alors …

Elle lui tendit la clé de ce qui avait été chez elle pendant un an et demi. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau. Le russe la prit à nouveau dans ses bras, comme il l'aurait fait pour consoler sa petite sœur.

\- Tu reviendras quand _Fredka_ aura repris ses esprits …

La canadienne renifla puis hocha la tête, toujours la tête enfuie dans le torse d'Ivan.

\- Tu veux que je te dépose quelque part ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je crois que je vais aller squatter chez Julchen pour quelques temps …

Ivan hocha la tête. Madeline regarda autour d'elle en cherchant quelqu'un.

\- Où est Natalya ? J'aurais aimé lui dire au revoir aussi …

\- Elle est partie quand Fredka et toi étiez en train de discuter …

Madeline réalisa qu'avec la forte voix de son frère, les russes avaient probablement tout entendus. Elle lui dit que l'absence de Natalya était dommage et elle suivit Ivan pour quitter cet endroit qui avait tant de souvenirs pour elle.

**WwWwW**

Le trajet en voiture fut moins silencieux que d'habitude. Cela fit plaisir à Madeline. C'était comme si les silences gênés qui les avaient toujours accompagnés s'étaient volatilisés. Ivan s'arrêta devant chez Julchen, mais avant que la canadienne ne puisse dire quelque chose, il l'attrapa par le poignet.

\- Alfred s'en remettra, il a beaucoup sur les épaules en ce moment, mais je pense que ma sœur peut le remettre sur le droit chemin.

Madeline fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça « beaucoup sur les épaules » ?

\- J'ai dit à Natalya qu'elle devait choisir entre lui ou moi … Et tu connais Natalya … Je crois que cela a un peu blessé _Fredka_ … Je … Je ne veux pas que ma petite sœur m'abandonne … Depuis la mort de Katyusha tout le monde me fuit …

Le visage de Madeline s'attendrit en voyant les larmes d'Ivan. Elle serra sa main dans la sienne.

\- Je serais là, Ivan … Je pense que … tu es mon ami … Un des meilleurs qui soit en fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas réalisé plus tôt …

Ivan gloussa et inclina la tête sur le côté.

\- Parce que j'essayais désespérément et maladroitement de te draguer alors que tu préfères les filles ?

La canadienne rit en secouant la tête et en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Peut-être … Merci encore Ivan.

\- Allez, va conquérir des cœurs !

Elle rit encore.

\- De même !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la voiture qui démarra aussitôt. Elle se tourna vers la petite maison en brique blanche de Julchen et souffla un grand coup. Elle marcha dans l'allée et une fois devant la porte, elle frappa trois coups distincts.

Elle attendit quelques minutes en se disant que son amie était certainement toujours au lit, et quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une Julchen portant toujours les vêtements de la veille, ce fut comme si la soirée venait à nouveau de lui frapper le visage.

\- Hey … Jul …

\- Heu … Maddie

La blonde sentit toute la tristesse qu'elle pensait avoir évacuée remonter en elle et s'inscrire dans ses yeux. Julchen la fixait comme si elle cherchait ce qui n'allait pas. Cela fit chaud au cœur de Madeline que son amie puisse s'inquiéter ainsi pour elle. Lorsque la canadienne réalisa qu'aucun mot autre qu'un bref salut n'avait encore été échangé, elle se mit à parler.

\- Je suis partie de chez moi

_Ou c'est mon frère qui m'a virée … _pensa-t-elle amèrement.

\- Euh bah ... Entre ! Ne reste pas là Birdie !

Madeline entra, et connaissant l'endroit comme si c'était chez elle, se dirigea immédiatement vers le salon. La télévision diffusait des vieux épisodes de _Friends _et la blondinette savait que si les circonstances avaient été différentes, les deux amies auraient probablement fait un marathon série télé … Elle s'assit dans le canapé et croisa le regard de Julchen qui fixait l'endroit où elle était assise. La canadienne ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi l'allemande la fixait ainsi, mais elle sentit son humeur s'améliorer quand l'albinos vint s'assoir à côté d'elle, leur cuisse se touchant.

Madeline ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais voyant Julchen faire de même, elle la referma aussitôt. Le silence était pesant. Madeline n'avait pas envie de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé à la soirée avant d'être sûre que Julchen se souvienne de quelque chose.

L'albinos éteignit la télévision, sans doute pour mettre Madeline plus à l'aise, mais le silence qui tomba dans la pièce ne fit rien pour rassurer la canadienne. Julchen soupira un coup, et la blondinette se dit qu'il était temps qu'elle se mette à parler.

\- Alfred est au courant …

Julchen inclina la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Au courant de quoi ?

\- Pour … moi …

Elle avait failli dire « pour nous », mais Julchen n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire. Elles n'étaient pas un couple.

\- De quoi ? demanda l'allemande. Que t'es canon ? Kesesese~!

Elle voulait améliorer l'ambiance, mais Madeline se sentit rougir et se mit à balbutier :

\- N-Non que dah, que je, enfin tu vois, avec les filles et tout ça …

Julchen écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche en grand avant de s'exclamer :

\- Il sait que t'es lesbienne ?! Dis-moi pas que c'est pour ça qu't'es là ! Il t'a pas mis dehors quand même !

En voyant le manque de réaction sur le visage de Madeline qui baissait la tête, Julchen eut sa réponse.

\- Oh, quel enfoiré ! Tu veux que je le bute ?

La canadienne secoua la tête toujours aussi malheureuse. Si même l'humour décalé de Julchen ne lui remontait pas le moral, elle ne voyait pas vraiment comment se sentir mieux. Des larmes se mirent à nouveau à couler sur ses joues, et Julchen la prit dans ses bras. La blonde se mit à sangloter alors que l'albinos lui caressait les cheveux en murmurant des « chut, ça va aller, je suis là maintenant … » et en lui embrassant le crâne comme le ferait une mère ou un amant. Elle berçait doucement Madeline, et ce doux mouvement apaisait la jeune femme.

\- Comment il l'a su ? demanda l'albinos à voix basse.

Madeline avait fini de pleurer mais ne voulait pas quitter l'étreinte calmante de Julchen. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était installée sur les genoux de la jeune femme.

\- Il nous a vus à la soirée d'hier …

\- T'étais là ? Attends … _Nous _a vus ? On a …

Julchen attrapa le visage de la canadienne en l'encadrant de ses deux mains et en la faisant se tourner vers elle. Elle chercha la vérité dans les yeux de Madeline, qui lui sourit sinistrement.

\- M-Mais- … Je- … Je me souviens de rien ! J'aurais pas oublié un truc pareil ! J'ai pas dit des trucs embarrassants ?! Putain, j'suis trop conne !

Madeline sourit et secoua la tête.

\- C'est pas grave, t'étais pas vraiment toi-même … Je suis désolée d'avoir profité de la situation … Mais on dirait que le karma à réagit, parce que je me suis fait virer de chez moi …

\- Je croyais que le karma te renvoyait tes actions, fit Julchen en haussant les épaules. Je vois rien de mal à la situation d'hier …

Madeline rougit et regarda ailleurs, alors que l'allemande la tenait toujours par les deux joues.

\- On a été jusqu'où ?

Cette fois, la canadienne regarda Julchen dans les yeux. Elle pouvait y voir de la curiosité et un petit quelque chose en plus … quelque chose de malsain, et en même temps assez excitant. L'albinos se lécha la lèvre inférieur, et voir le muscle rose caresser le marbre glacé de sa peau, Madeline se sentit frissonner. Elle mourrait d'envie de sentir cette langue contre la sienne, contre son cou ou contre d'autres endroits beaucoup plus sensibles.

La canadienne rougit à ses propres pensées en se disant qu'elle ne devait pas raisonner ainsi alors qu'elle venait de se faire virer de chez elle. Elle tenta de mettre sa libido de côté en levant les yeux vers Julchen mais elle se noya dans l'intensité de son regard. L'air était électrique. Les deux filles retenaient leurs souffles en se regardant dans les yeux. Madeline avait envie de dévorer ses lèvres, de les goûter, de-

\- Tu sais, fit l'albinos, dans un film, on se serait déjà embrassé, mais il semblerait que t'es pas vraiment les couilles …

\- Tu casses l'ambiance, Jul.

L'albinos rit et gardant ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Madeline, elle se rapprocha lentement. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent dans un baiser furtif, et la canadienne sentit une immense chaleur lui réchauffer le cœur. Julchen se mit à caresser la joue de Madeline en la fixant et en souriant. Elle plaça exactement le même baiser sur les lèvres de la canadienne qui en voulait beaucoup plus.

Après le troisième baiser, Madeline comprit que si elle voulait obtenir ce qu'elle désirait, elle devait prendre le contrôle. Elle attrapa la nuque de Julchen et cette fois, quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, l'albinos ouvrit la bouche, laissant Madeline gouter à sa langue. Le goût acide de Julchen fit gémir Madeline.

Elle menait ce baiser comme jamais, laissant Julchen gémir à son tour alors que sa langue cherchait à effleurer la sienne, comme si elles jouaient au chat et à la souris. Julchen enlaça ensuite ses bras autour du cou de Madeline, et ce fut à son tour de s'imposer. Son baiser était beaucoup plus langoureux et plus passionné que celui de la blondinette.

Elle cherchait à prendre le contrôle avec force et après une faible résistance, Madeline lui laissa tout pouvoir alors que Julchen l'allongeait sur le canapé tout en gardant leurs bouches liées et en se plaçant au-dessus de Madeline.

Julchen l'embrassait avec vigueur, en voulant toujours plus. Elle était tellement douée avec sa langue … Madeline sentait que sa tête était légère suite au peu d'oxygène montant à son cerveau, elle se détacha de Julchen, les lèvres rouges et gonflées, inhala un grand coup et y replongea avec la même intensité.

Les mains de Madeline étaient venues se posées sur le fessier de Julchen et le massait calmement, sentant ses muscles fermes, alors qu'une des mains de Julchen était sous la robe de Madeline, caressant son ventre, juste en dessous du nombril.

Le canadienne se sentait si bien sous ses doigts de fée, et ne voulait en rien changer sa vie. Elle se moquait pas mal d'Alfred, à partir du moment où Julchen était là pour elle. Madeline fit remonter une de ses mains sous le top noir de Julchen et dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Elle ne savait pas d'où venait cette confiance en elle, mais elle avait besoin d'en avoir plus, de voir sa Julchen se tordre de plaisir, de l'entendre murmurer son nom au creux de son cou.

Sa main vint lui caresser le sein, et Madeline saisit le téton de son amie entre son pouce et son index pour le pincer doucement. Julchen se détacha des lèvres de la canadienne et soupira de plaisir en gardant les yeux fermés. Madeline la trouvait angélique, avec ses cheveux dans tous les sens tel une auréole.

Julchen glissa de Madeline et atterrit doucement sur le sol, attirant la canadienne par la bretelle de sa robe dans sa descente. Allongée sur le côté, face à face, Julchen sourit à Madeline en rougissant.

\- On n'est complètement barge … dit-elle.

Madeline hocha la tête en se retenant de pouffer de rire.

\- J'ai envie de te voir nue et tout, dit Julchen. Mais je veux pas faire ça ici …

La canadienne fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

\- Déjà, de un, c'est trop tôt dans une relation, et de deux, je veux pas faire ça avec toi alors que je l'ai fait avec des dizaines de mecs sur ce canapé ou sur le tapis …

Madeline se sentit immédiatement vexée et énervée que Julchen puisse dire un truc pareil alors qu'elle venait de s'embrasser passionnément et, de la part de Madeline, amoureusement. En voyant le regard offusqué de la canadienne, elle lui prit les mains.

\- C'est pas ce que je veux dire ! se rectifia-t-elle. Je veux pas coucher le premier soir, pas avec toi, tu comptes beaucoup trop pour ça. Je veux pas le faire dans un endroit aussi peu romantique que le sol, c'est vraiment pas génial, et … et …

Madeline sentit ses joues chauffer violement à la soudaine confession de l'albinos, mais elle mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'elle avait à ajouter.

\- Et ? demanda t'elle en se rapprochant, de manière à avoir sa tête enfuie dans sa poitrine et ses bras autour de ses hanches.

Julchen sembla s'agiter, mais soupira et répondit calmement à la question de Madeline.

\- Et j'ai jamais fait ça avec une fille … Je sais que toi tu sais bien que tu kiffes les meufs et tout ça, mais moi, c'est très récent, et uniquement pour toi … Je veux dire, il faut des sex-toys ou un truc dans le genre ? Tu peux vraiment avoir un orgasme si y' a pas de bite ? Ça me fous un peu les boules … Mais pas trop, parce que je suis géniale et tout ça …

Madeline se mit à glousser et leva la tête pour croiser le regard de Julchen. La canadienne lui sourit et plaça une main sur sa joue en disant :

\- Ça va aller la pucelle …

\- Tu peux causer ! dit Julchen.

En voyant le sourire malicieux s'inscrire sur le visage de Madeline, la jeune femme pâlit encore plus que ce qu'elle n'était.

\- T'as quand même pas …

\- Quand j'avais seize ans.

\- Quoi ?! C'est encore plus tôt que ma première fois ! Tu m'as dit que t'étais pucelle !

Elle se mit à bouder en faisant sortir sa lèvre inférieure. Madeline la lécha du bout de la langue en riant et Julchen cessa de râler pour l'embrasser calmement. Lorsqu'elles se détachèrent, Julchen souriait à nouveau

\- Faudra que tu m'expliques ta première fois, Birdie …

\- C'était pas spécial …

\- C'est toujours spécial, c'était avec qui ?

\- Katyusha …

Le visage de Julchen s'assombrit et elle baissa les yeux.

\- Oh … Je suis désolée, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Pas de problème … C'est pour ça que ça a toujours été assez gênant quand Ivan me draguait en face d'elle …

Julchen pouffa de rire et demanda comment c'était pour une première fois.

\- C'était pas terrible, et Natalya est entrée …

L'albinos explosa de rire.

\- Ça me rappelle la fois où j'étais bourré et que pour une raison inconnue, il y avait Roderich et Eliza tout aussi bourrés que moi dans ma chambre et qu'on a fait un plan à trois en regardant une de mes vieille cassette des Teletubbies et que ma mère est entrée quand Roddy était sur Eliza …

\- QUOI ?!

\- Mais comme ma mère était bourrée aussi, elle a pas compris et a demandé pourquoi on regardait les Teletubbies …

Madeline s'esclaffa et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas se mettre à glousser comme une collégienne. Julchen la regardait dans les yeux et un silence apaisant se posa sur les jeunes femmes. La canadienne était aux anges.

\- Ça te dit de se faire un marathon _Charmed _? demanda l'albinos.

\- Mmh … Quelle saison ?

\- Celle où Prue meurt !

\- Connasse tu sais que c'était mon personnage préférée !

\- Il y a que toi pour aimer les personnages chiants !

Madeline fronça du nez et la tapa amicalement sur l'épaule. Julchen la prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa le haut du crâne en rougissant. Pour Madeline aussi c'était étrange de recevoir ce genre de geste affectif.

\- Je vais chercher les _Doritos, _fit l'allemande en se levant.

**WwWwW**

L'eau froide et savonneuse, lui brûlant les doigts tellement elle était glacée, aida Natalya à faire le vide. Elle frottait vivement le marbre de la pierre tombale, nettoyant toute trace de saleté s'étant déposée depuis la semaine dernière. Elle passa un coup d'eau sur l'épitaphe qu'elle avait elle-même posé quatre ans auparavant.

« _A ma grande sœur, toujours là pour aider son prochain_ »

Natalya passa un dernier coup d'eau sur les lettres du nom de sa sœur. Elle soupira et fit tomber son éponge alors que les larmes coulaient abondamment.

\- _T-Tu sais … J'aurais vraiment besoin de toi, là tout de suite …_

Elle parlait en russe espérant que cette langue plaise à Katyusha. C'était elle qui lui avait appris l'anglais et qui l'avait éduqué, elle qui lui avait appris que la différence était une force et que la famille était ce qui comptait le plus au monde.

\- _J'ai fais ce que tu m'as demandé … J'ai protégé Madeline, j'ai protégé grand-frère, et je suis même tombée amoureuse … T'avais raison, c'est une sensation incroyable … Mais maintenant, je suis perdue …_

Une femme vint déposer des fleurs sur la tombe voisine, et regarda la jeune femme d'un œil curieux. Prise dans ses sanglots, Natalya ne l'avait pas entendue arriver.

\- _Comment est-ce que je peux choisir ?! P-Pourquoi grand-frère m'impose-t-il ce choix !? Je lui serai toujours fidèle mais … Face de Troll compte beaucoup pour moi … Même s'il a été un véritable enfoiré avec ton amour, Katyusha …_

Parler lui faisait du bien, même si personne ne lui répondrait jamais. Elle s'assit sur le sol mouillé et emprisonna ses genoux dans une étreinte désespérée.

\- _Tu me manques …_

\- _A moi aussi …_

Natalya sursauta et se retourna pour voir Ivan appuyé sur une tombe derrière elle.

\- _Grand-frère ?! Depuis combien de temps …_

Ivan fit un pas en avant et s'assit à côté de Natalya qu'il prit dans ses bras.

\- _Depuis le début. Je me suis dit que tu devais sûrement être venue ici après tout ce qu'il s'est passé._

Natalya sécha ses larmes et détourna le regard. Ivan avait entendu des choses qu'il ne devait pas savoir. Katyusha lui avait demandé de garder secrète la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Madeline, et maintenant Ivan savait tout. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en parler, ce qui rassura un peu la jeune femme.

Ivan lui caressa les cheveux alors que la russe disait qu'elle ne pleurait pas, qu'elle était bien trop forte pour ça. Son frère la berça doucement et elle se calma. Elle respirait l'odeur de son frère, hoquetant de temps en temps.

\- _Je suis désolée, _dit Natalya.

\- _Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû te parler comme ça hier soir … Tu as toujours été là pour moi, et j'ai eu peur qu'avec Alfred entre nous deux, tu m'oublierais. Je ne suis pas prêt à perdre une autre sœur._

Natalya plaça un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et secoua la tête.

\- _Jamais je ne t'oublierais, grand-frère._

\- Ok, j'ai rien compris à la conversation, mais Nat, pourquoi t'embrasses ton frère ?! Tu l'as quand même pas choisit en tant qu_'amant _parce que ce serait complétement fêlé …

Natalya se leva en entendant la voix d'Alfred. Elle le mitrailla du regard et croisa les bras.

\- C'est la journée « suivez Natalya » ?

Alfred sourit et ouvrit les bras en attendant qu'elle vienne à lui. Elle regarda dans la direction de son frère à la recherche de son approbation. Ivan hocha la tête, et tristement, Natalya prit Alfred dans ses bras. Cela faisait du bien de pouvoir être prêt de la personne que l'on aime. La jeune femme demanda à Alfred ce qu'il faisait là, et il donna la même réponse qu'Ivan.

Natalya fronça du nez en réalisant qu'elle était bien trop prévisible. La prochaine fois qu'elle voudra se calmer et faire le vide, elle ira décapiter des pigeons ou dépecer des lapins, et personne n'irait l'ennuyer.

Elle vit Ivan ramasser l'éponge et la mettre dans le seau d'eau froide. Il caressa l'épitaphe qu'il avait déposée sur la tombe de sa grande sœur.

« _A ma grande sœur, elle qui m'a donné les meilleurs conseils_ »

Il zieuta ensuite celle que Madeline avait posée, et Natalya sentit qu'il comprenait enfin le message derrière les mots de la canadienne.

« _A celle qui avait tant d'amour à donner_ »

Ivan sourit et se tourna vers sa sœur qui, fidèle à elle-même, avait maintenant repoussé Alfred qui tentait en vain de lui prendre la main. Elle était toujours énervée contre lui pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à Madeline.

\- Allez quoi ! se plaignit-t-il. Je suis venu te chercher et tout, et tu veux toujours pas me parler ? C'est pas cool, _sweetie _!

\- Tu restes qu'un connard incapable de t'occuper de ta famille. Tu en auras combien des grandes-sœurs exactement ? Qu'une seule ! Et comme d'habitude, il faut que tu fasses le mariole et que tu la blesses !

\- Mais je-

\- Je n'ai pas fini ! Il y a des choses qu'on ne dit pas ! Tu as brisé son cœur, Alfred Jones, et c'est quelque chose d'impardonnable !

\- Je-

\- TA GUEULE ! Je suis une bien meilleure sœur pour Madeline que tu ne le seras jamais !

\- MAIS AVEC UNE FILLE !

\- ET ALORS ?! TU CROIS QUE CELA M'IMPORTAIT QUE KATYUSHA PREFERAIT LES FILLES ? Je l'aimais quand même, et maintenant, ce que je regrette le plus au monde, c'est de ne pas le lui avoir dit plus souvent ! T'es qu'un con, Alfred !

Elle lui donna un coup de poing dans la joue avant de s'enfuir les mains serrées. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Après avoir discuté avec sa sœur et avec son frère, elle s'était sentie beaucoup mieux, mais Alfred avait tout gâché. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite, et n'avait nulle part où aller.

Elle quitta le cimetière et décida de prendre le bus afin de rejoindre Madeline.

**WwWwW**

Ivan sourit légèrement en voyant qu'Alfred se regardait dans le pare-soleil de la voiture. Sa joue était gonflée, et il allait certainement avoir un bleu presque noir d'ici quelques minutes. Sa sœur savait se défendre, il n'en avait jamais douté, mais la voir ainsi en action lui avait remonté le moral. Il était certain que cet idiot d'Américain aurait du fil à retordre si jamais il décidait de blesser la russe.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça … marmonnait l'américain en serrant les dents.

\- Tu t'es comporté comme un trou du cul, répondit naturellement Ivan en augmentant le son de la radio.

Alfred le fusilla du regard avant de baisser le son de la radio, l'air de dire, « c'est ma voiture, je fais ce que je veux avec la musique !». Il remit ses lunettes sur son nez et croisa les bras.

\- On va où au juste ?

Ivan l'avait simplement poussé sur le siège passager de la voiture et s'était installer à la place conducteur. La voiture avait démarrée immédiatement, ce qui prouvait à Alfred que le russe savait exactement où il voulait aller. Il augmenta le son de la radio, et frappa sur la main d'Alfred qui s'énerva.

\- Sérieux, mec ! C'est agaçant l'électro !

\- La musique répond à tes questions.

L'américain cru d'abord que c'était une métaphore ou un truc dans le genre, puis il plissa les yeux en signe de concentration alors qu'il écoutait les paroles :

_« Welcome to Belgium, where you black out. Ain't no party like a Belgian party, 'cuz Belgian Party don't stop ! »_

L'américain se tourna vers le russe.

\- On va en Belgique ?

Ivan gloussa puis secoua la tête.

\- Je me demande s'il est possible pour toi d'être encore plus stupide … On va voir Femke, on ne va pas dans ce pays sans bonne vodka.

Alfred fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que.

\- T'es agaçant, tu le sais ça ?

\- Da.

L'américain soupira, baissa le son de cette chanson encore plus énervante qu'Ivan. Ses pensées revenaient toujours à sa sœur et à Natalya. Il n'aimait pas les homosexuels, il l'avait toujours su, et il supposait que Madeline aussi … Alors pourquoi elle avait choisi de se mettre avec Julchen ? Elle aurait pu choisir un gars beaucoup mieux avec son physique et le talent qu'elle avait pour les pancakes.

Alfred réalisait de plus en plus qu'il n'en voulait pas à sa sœur, mais qu'il en voulait au choix qu'elle avait fait.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir plus et se griller le vide qui lui servait de cerveau, la voiture se gara. Le trajet avait duré à peine vingt minutes. Alfred ne savait pas où Femke vivait, puisqu'il ne la voyait qu'aux soirées. Il imaginait que ça devait être un immense carnage vu son comportement lors des fêtes organisées par leurs amis en commun.

Cependant, l'avant de la maisonnette était parfaitement rangée, avec des tulipes décorant l'allée et des petits nains de jardin dans la pelouse. La maison était rose pâle avec les fenêtres et volets couleur chocolat. Alfred jeta un coup d'œil vers Ivan qui avançait vers le bâtiment d'un pas certain.

\- Euh … pourquoi on est là ?

Le russe s'arrêta et se retourna vers Alfred.

\- Tu te souviens de Feliks ? demanda-t-il.

Alfred ne voyait pas vraiment ce que le timide petit polonais avec qui il avait passé ses années au collège venait faire dans cette histoire, mais il répondit tout de même affirmativement à la question d'Ivan. L'américain se souvient de comment il devait toujours protéger Feliks qui se faisait harceler par les lycéens d'à côté. Il était chétif, craintif, et n'osait jamais donner son avis …

\- C'est son colocataire. Dit Ivan calmement.

\- Et ?

L'américain ne voyait pas où Ivan voulait en venir, il était un peu lent à la réflexion. Le russe marcha jusque devant la porte brune, et Alfred le rejoignit.

\- C'est lui qu'on vient voir. Tu l'as revu depuis la fin du lycée ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la fin du collège …

Ivan rit et sonna à la cloche rose accrochée à côté de la porte. Alfred inclina la tête.

\- Tu vas être surpris alors, dit le russe.

Avant même qu'Alfred puisse demandé pourquoi, la porte s'ouvrit sur Feliks. L'américain fit un pas en arrière sous le choc. Les cheveux du polonais étaient coupés en un carré blond, ses yeux émeraude étaient maquillés, sa bouche décorée de gloss. Il portait une charmante robe couleur pêche de saison avec un legging blanc. Ses pieds nus avaient une pédicure parfaite.

L'américain ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson rouge.

\- Alfie~! Ça fait genre, super trop longtemps ! T'as pas changé ! Mais t'es genre, carrément trop musclé et tout maintenant ! C'est sexy, _broski _! Célib ou quoi ?

Alfred cru qu'il allait s'évanouir.

**A/N : La fin est pas terrible et non prévue … Mais ouiiii ! Feliiiks ! I luv u 3 !**

**Ce sera en quatre chapitres alors … Woot woot !**

**Non di dju ! Ces chapitres sont de plus en plus longs ! Celui-ci est un MOOONSTRE !**

**Je viens de faire une présentation sur la Belgique aux taïwanaises … J'ai appris des tas de choses que je ne savais pas sur mon pays … Genre, une tonne de chocolat y est produit, PAR JOUR ! Et les tulipes, représentant souvent les Pays-Bas étaient d'abord en Belgique :3**

**Les paroles sorties par la radio viennent de la chanson « Welcome 2 Belgium ». Cette chanson est … ouais … bof quoi … Mais je l'écoute en boucle depuis ce matin et j'ai les paroles en tête … **_**This is not America, this is not Japan, this is not Ibiza. This is Belgium ! Welcome to Belgium. Where. You. Black out. Ain't no party like a Belgian Party, cuz Belgian party don't stop. Put you hands up ! *insérer son électro pourri mais mignon et des danseurs qui sautent dans tous les sens en renversant leurs bières***_

**Comme pour les autres fois, si j'obtiens 5 reviews, je poste en avance !**

**Sinon, A VENDREDI PROCHAIN LES FILLES !**

**Vous trouvez pas que Madeline est trop émotive ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :) Ça m'aide beaucoup vous savez …**

**L'histoire du plan à trois de Julchen m'est déjà arrivé, c'est extrêmement gênant le lendemain, et même si ma mère était bourrée, j'ai l'impression qu'elle avait compris …**

**Bon, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de cette histoire … aucune idée !**

**REVIEW !**

**REVIEW MAKES ME HAPPY !**

**REVIEW MAKES ME WRITE FASTER !**

**REVIEW !**

**BISOUS !**

**(J'ai cours de sports, nooooon !)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mon Problème c'est mon Frère**

**Rating : M**

**WARNINGS : Drogue, langage.**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède toujours pas les droits d'Hetalia … J'essaie pourtant de les acheter ! Et ainsi Prussia-chan ne mourra pas !**

**A/N : Putain ! C'est déjà Vendredi ! Je suis en retard sur tout ! Faut que je commence le chapitre 5 !**

**Boum, j'ai fait une rechute ! Devinez qui est de nouveau accro à Yu-Gi-Oh! ? Et oui, c'est moi ! Mais c'est pas de ma faute pour une fois ! C'est parce que j'ai rencontré une fan ! Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé ! Elle aime le même couple que moi (Bakura x Marik, aussi appelé Thiefshipping, et si vous lisez « Haunted » bah, oui, c'est le nom de l'école) Elle a même lu ma fanfiction YGO et m'a convaincu de continuer. Du coup c'est ce que je fais, et ça me plait plus que d'écrire mes autres fics x(**

**J'accumule du retard …**

**Et je n'ai plus de temps libre pour écrire maintenant que j'ai demandé à avoir des heures de cours en plus (oui, j'ai fait ça xD)**

**Ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre, parce que … J'en sais rien … Je dois apprendre à contrôler mes personnages …**

**Bonne lecture~!**

**Mon Problème c'est mon Frère**

**Partie Quatre**

Alfred ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir gêné ou en colère. Il était assis sur le canapé en cuir bleu foncé du salon de Femke et Feliks. L'intérieur était vraiment bien décoré, il devrait sûrement en prendre de la graine, mais ses yeux étaient posés sur ses mains alors que Feliks faisait la conversation à lui tout seul depuis dix minutes, racontant comment son petit ami Toris avait fait pour perdre du poids.

L'américain sentait qu'Ivan aussi était mal à l'aise. Il se souvint ensuite que Toris était un des anciens colocataires d'Ivan. Il était parti sans aucune raison apparente, et cela avait beaucoup blessé le russe, tout le monde le savait. C'était un sujet délicat, il valait mieux éviter d'aborder ce genre de conversation avec le russe.

Femke tendit le bras pour attraper un des bonbons sur la table et en proposa à Alfred. Le blondinet accepta la gourmandise les doigts tremblants et Ivan coupa la parole à Feliks alors qu'il commençait à parler de son nouveau pantalon de sport anti-transpirant.

\- On est là pour une raison.

Un silence froid s'installa dans la pièce. Alfred ne savait pas si le russe l'avait fait exprès, mais son ton était bien trop agressif. Feliks rougit et baissa les yeux alors que Femke serra ses poings sur ses genoux en cessant de mâcher le _Fruitella_ qu'elle avait en bouche. Alfred ne savait pas où se mettre et voulait absolument s'en aller le plus tôt possible. Peu importait ce qu'Ivan voulait faire … Ce n'était pas le son choix, c'était celui de l'américain.

\- Alfred a une maladie, dit Ivan plus calmement.

\- Hey ! protesta le dit malade. Je vais très bien merci beaucoup !

Il n'avait rien qui laissait paraître les symptômes d'une quelconque maladie ! Certes, il avait quelques kilos en trop, mais il n'était plus obèse comme il l'avait été …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Femke.

Ivan se leva et alla près de la fenêtre, l'air pensif. Les trois blonds le regardaient sans comprendre, sauf Alfred qui avait l'air de s'ennuyé plus que d'être dans le trouble.

\- C'est un code arc-en-ciel, fit gravement Ivan.

Là, Alfred ne comprit pas du tout où il voulait en venir, mais Femke et Feliks semblait savoir que faire puisqu'ils se levèrent en paniquant. Feliks s'était écarté d'Alfred à la vitesse de la lumière et était maintenant collé au mur en crachant comme un chat dans la direction de l'américain. C'était loin de déranger l'américain d'avoir le travesti loin de lui, mais … Dans ce genre de situation, il se posait souvent la même question : Que ferait Batman ? Il avait toujours eu un peu de mal à y répondre par contre … Du coup, il fit ce qu'aurait fait Alfred à la place.

\- Euh … Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il.

Femke s'approcha et lui pinça la joue. Elle l'observa de la tête aux pieds en plissant les yeux. L'américain n'était pas très à l'aise avec son visage aussi près de celui de la jeune femme, mais ne dit rien, essayant de comprendre par lui-même ce qu'il se passait. Sans aucun succès bien sûr …

\- Il n'a pas l'air trop affecté, dit la belge. Il n'a pas hurlé en voyant Feliks, il était juste un peu pâle. Une ou deux brochures avec quelques témoignages devraient suffire. Peut-être lui montrer le mini-film « What if being gay was normal and being straight was the minority » ….

Alfred fronça les sourcils et laissa échapper un rire nerveux. C'était quoi ce plan pourri ? Il secoua la tête alors qu'il se tournait vers Ivan. Le russe était plongé dans ses pensées et semblait peser le pour et le contre. Feliks était toujours collé au mur en marmonnant des choses en polonais ou en latin … ça ressemblait à un mélange des deux. Alfred n'avait jamais été bon pour apprendre les langues …

\- C'est plus grave que ça, répondit finalement Ivan. Il va falloir toute la troupe, il a viré sa sœur de chez elle à cause de son orientation sexuelle.

Femke fit un bond de dix mètres en arrière. Elle attrapa le téléphone accroché au mur et n'appuya que sur une touche. Ses yeux étaient paniqués et son souffle haletant. Alfred regardait les trois personnes dans la pièce une à une en voulant leur hurler dessus de le laisser tranquille. Il se leva d'un coup, mais s'arrêta en entendant Femke au téléphone, sa curiosité ayant pris le dessus.

\- Eliza ! cria-t-elle. Code arc-en-ciel de niveau cinq ! … Oui, sa sœur. Préviens Mei et Kiku !

Elle raccrocha le combiné et se tourna vers Ivan qui regardait toujours par la fenêtre. Elle s'avança vers l'américain qui était prêt à s'enfuir en courant. Cette histoire n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- Ils seront là dans cinq minutes. J'emmène le sujet dans le _Fabulizer_.

Alfred ne se laissa pas faire quand Femke se mit à le tirer par le poignet pour l'emmené à l'étage. Il tira également, entrainant la belge à l'intérieur du salon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !? Lâche-moi ! Enlève tes doigts plein de frites de ma manche de chemise !

La belge n'arrivait pas à le faire avancer, Alfred était bien plus fort qu'elle. Il se recula d'un coup et son dos buta contre quelque chose de ferme et vivant. Le torse d'Ivan. L'américain se figea en sentant la grande main de son beau-frère se refermer sur son épaule.

\- Tu vas gentiment la suivre, da ?

L'américain déglutit et hocha la tête en grognant. Au fond de lui, il hurlait qu'il s'échapperait dès que l'occasion se présentera et ne reviendrait jamais. Comme le héros qu'il était … C'était ce que faisaient les héros non ? Bah c'est sûrement ce qu'aurait fait Batman …

\- Où est-ce qu'elle m'emmène ?

Feliks s'approcha de lui et croisa les bras devant sa poitrine.

\- On va carrément trop te déshomophobiser.

L'américain était certain que ce n'était pas un mot, et que cela n'apporterait rien de bon. Ivan le poussa jusqu'à l'étage, et ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte miteuse. Elle faisait cloche au milieu du couloir peint en orange, et donnait une impression de salle de torture.

\- Je rentre pas là-dedans ! dit Alfred.

\- Pas le choix !

Ivan ouvrit la porte vers l'intérieur et le décor était si lugubre que cela donnait la chair de poule à l'américain. Il y avait des caisses en cartons couvertes de poussière, des toiles d'araignée pendant partout, un vieux chandelier était accroché au plafond, et la seule lumière provenait de la porte par laquelle le groupe était entré.

Ce n'était qu'un grenier, mais Alfred n'avait jamais aimé les greniers.

Ivan, et Femke qui venait d'arriver avec de la corde en main, le menèrent dans une autre pièce au fond à gauche. Et l'américain ne savait pas si c'était pire.

Les murs étaient couverts d'arc-en-ciel et de dessins ou photos montrant des couples homosexuels. Le sol était blanc avec au centre un tapis sur lequel était brodé le symbole lesbien et gay, et au plafond … euh … C'était des godes et autres sex-toys beaucoup plus compliqués qui servait de luminaires.

-_What the Fuck_ ?! demanda Alfred en regardant Femke qui lui souriait gentiment. Elle avait une allure de chat devant une proie avec ce genre de sourire. Au milieu de la pièce, il y avait une petite chaise blanche, et l'américain fut forcé de s'assoir. Femke l'attacha avec la corde qu'elle avait en main et pour plus de sécurité, on lui plaça une boule de coton dans la bouche et la couvrit de scotch argenté.

C'était ainsi que la situation c'était transformée en mauvais film d'action américain. Ivan n'aidait pas beaucoup, puisqu'il ne faisait que caresser les cheveux d'Alfred en chantant des chansons _creepy _en russe. Femke appuya sur le bouton d'une télécommande, et un écran de papier banc descendit du plafond contre le mur en face d'Alfred. L'américain pouvait voir le fond d'écran de l'ordinateur portable de la belge projeté contre la toile. Une simple photo d'elle et son frère portant des maillots de soccer.

_Quel sport de gonzesse, _pensa Alfred. _Saloperie d'européen … Ce sont toujours eux les méchants dans les films … Ou les russes …_

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, faisant sursauter tout le monde dans la pièce, et plus particulièrement Feliks qui était appuyé contre elle.

\- ON EST LÀ ! hurla une nouvelle voix avec un accent européen non-distinguable pour l'américain.

\- Enfin ! souffla Femke même si cela faisait à peine cinq minutes depuis le coup de fil.

Alfred ne se souvenait pas de comment la belge avait appelé sa correspondante téléphonique … Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir une jeune femme pantelante en short en jeans et en t-shirt vert. Elle avait une fleur dans ses cheveux et portait un tablier blanc, comme si elle sortait de la cuisine. Une autre fille se tenait derrière elle, elle était asiatique et elle aussi avait des fleurs dans les cheveux, de chaque côté de la tête. Elles lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose … Des amies à Madeline peut-être ?

\- Mei, dit l'européenne. La clé USB !

L'asiatique, appelée Mei donc, sortit une clé USB de la poche de sa robe rose et se précipita derrière Alfred qui ne pouvait pas tourner autant la tête. Il plissait les yeux et gémissait, espérant obtenir des explications, mais rien ne lui venait. C'était comme si tout le monde l'ignorait … Sauf Ivan qui continuait de lui caresser la tête. Alfred avait envie de lui crier d'arrêter, mais au fond de lui, il sentait que le russe tentait de le rassurer … Ce qui le faisait flipper encore plus …

Une nouvelle personne entra dans la pièce alors que le projecteur montrait que quelqu'un avait introduit une clé USB et que l'exécution automatique s'était enclenchée. C'était un garçon cette fois. Alfred se souvenait de lui, il avait été étudiant d'échange en provenance du japon quand Alfred était en dernière année au lycée. Il s'appelait Honda, si Alfred se souvenait bien.

Honda se plaça en face de lui avec un visage calme et serein.

\- Bonjour Alfred.

Son anglais était nettement meilleur qu'auparavant, son accent n'était que très léger.

\- Tu as toujours été ouvert d'esprit … Je ne pensais pas qu'on devrait un jour t'opérer …

L'américain écarquilla les yeux. Comment ça opérer ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?! Il se mit à se débattre en se disant que ce serait con de mourir opéré sur une chaise par des étrangers avec des sex-toys au plafond pour dernière vision.

\- Mei, démarre le Power Point.

Alfred leva la tête vers l'écran et lu le titre :

_Je suis trop stupide pour comprendre ce qu'est la Différence_

Rien que cette phrase enclencha quelque chose dans le cœur d'Alfred. Comme une chaleur mélangé à de la tristesse. Son intérêt était piqué, mais hors de question pour lui de le leur dire …

**WwWwW**

Le bus ayant pour terminus un quartier assez éloigné de sa destination, Natalya dut marcher près d'un kilomètre avant d'atteindre la maison de Julchen. Elle se souvenait de l'époque où l'albinos vivait chez elle pendant que ses parents divorçaient. Elle parlait tout le temps de son petit frère resté chez sa mère et qu'elle voulait voir, et le déchirement dans le regard de la petite allemande avait fait comprendre à Natalya à un très jeune âge que la famille, c'était sacré.

Une fois devant la porte, la jeune femme réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle fichait ici. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être consolé, elle voulait juste éviter Alfred. Alors pourquoi levait-elle la main, et pourquoi frappait-t-elle timidement à la porte ?

Elle n'avait besoin de personne, et pourtant quand Julchen ouvrit la porte en levant un sourcil et en regardant derrière la russe afin de vérifier qu'elle était seule, Natalya ne se le fit pas dire avant de se rendre à l'intérieur. Elle n'était jamais entrée, mais elle accompagnait souvent son frère où Alfred pour venir chercher Madeline quand elle passait sa journée ici.

Natalya avait toujours su que la canadienne en pinçait pour l'albinos. Elle n'était pas stupide, et reconnaître les signes étaient d'autant plus facile puisqu'elle savait pour quelle équipe Madeline jouait. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'était que Katyusha et Julchen était deux êtres opposés. Pourtant, la blondinette avait été sincère avec Katy et l'était certainement avec l'allemande.

Natalya marcha en suivant le bruit d'une télévision en marche. Elle trouva Madeline emmitouflée sous un tas de couverture sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre le divan et avec du popcorn et du sirop d'érable dans les cheveux. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'écran de télévision qui diffusait une vieille série des années nonante. Lorsqu'elle fit un pas dans la pièce, la canadienne ne se retourna pas, et se contenta de demander un simple « c'était qui ? ».

\- Moi, répondit Natalya.

Madeline se retourna immédiatement, faisant tomber quelques popcorns de sa tête. Natalya ne remarquait que maintenant que l'endroit où était assise Madeline était un champ de bataille, et que là où il n'y avait personne, et qui avait certainement servit de nid à Julchen, était immaculé.

\- O-oh ! Natalya ! C-C'est Alfred qui t'envoies ?!

Natalya se sentit mal en entendant l'espoir dans la voix de Madeline. Elle secoua la tête en fronçant des sourcils et alla s'assoir sur le divan.

\- Pourquoi t'es là ? demanda Julchen en arrivant dans la pièce et en plaçant à côté de Madeline en enlevant les popcorns que la canadienne avait fait tomber sur sa couverture.

\- C'est pas tes oignons.

\- Un peu quand même, t'es chez moi.

Natalya avait presqu'oublié que Julchen était une des rares personnes sur terre n'ayant pas peur de lui répondre. Alfred était le même. Elle ne savait pas si c'était du courage ou de la stupidité.

Elle se leva et vola la couverture que Julchen avait sur les genoux avant de retourner s'assoir.

\- Hey ! protesta l'albinos. C'est à moi ça !

\- Rien n'à foutre, partage avec la canadienne !

\- La canadienne elle a un nom, dit Julchen en se rapprochant de Madeline.

\- Les filles … dit timidement la blondinette. J'essaie de regarder la télé …

Julchen et Natalya grognèrent et l'albinos lança un coussin au visage de sa petite amie. Madeline se retourna immédiatement vers l'allemande, la même arme en main et une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

\- Oh merde, Maddie je sui-

Le coup la renversa sur le sol. Elle se dressa sur les coudes en serrant les dents.

\- La guerre est déclarée !

Elle tira la couverture de Madeline et Natalya se mit debout sur le canapé pour éviter la canadienne qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier d'être forcée à quitter son confort. Madeline sauta sur Julchen et se mit à la frapper avec un oreiller. La russe ne savait pas la canadienne capable d'une telle violence. La seule fois où elle l'avait vu ainsi, c'était pendant la diffusion en direct de la final d'une compétition de Hockey …

Natalya ne voulait pas intervenir et laissa les deux jeunes femmes rouler l'une sur l'autre jusqu'à ce que Julchen ne soit à califourchon au-dessus d'une Madeline haletante et le visage rougit par l'effort.

\- Abandonne, avorton ! fit Julchen en plissant les yeux.

\- Jamais !

Les répliques semblaient tout droit tirées d'un film, et Natalya comprit qu'elles jouaient certainement beaucoup à ce genre de jeux absurdes. C'était une vieille habitude de couple, et elles semblaient l'avoir déjà adoptée depuis un bon moment.

\- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! cria l'albinos.

Elle se mit à chatouiller Madeline qui explosa de rire en se débattant. Natalya eut presqu'envie de rire avec elle tellement c'était contagieux, mais se contenta de grogner.

\- J-J-Jul ! Haha, arrête ! J-Je vais, haha ha, me- huhuh, me pisser d'ssus !

Julchen continua sa torture, et Natalya était maintenant très mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être en compagnie d'un couple … Elle regrettait d'être venue maintenant … Mais pourquoi était-elle là, déjà ? Ah, oui, elle ne savait pas … En tout cas, elle n'était pas là pour voir les deux filles agir comme des gosses. Elle regarda ailleurs en croisant les bras.

\- Abandonne ! fit Julchen.

\- Ok ok ok ok !

Julchen leva les bras en l'air en signe de victoire. Elle roula sur le sol et allongée sur le dos, elle regarda Natalya en riant.

\- Quoi ? demanda la russe.

\- Rien, c'est juste que t'es trop jalouse, c'est marrant …

\- Je suis pas jalouse !

Ses yeux étaient sombres et l'air prit une température glacée. Julchen secoua la tête et continua.

\- Tu veux ta propre petite-copine ? Tu touches pas à ma Maddie !

\- J'en veux pas de ta Maddie.

\- Je suis pas un objet, eh ! fit Madeline une fois qu'elle avait récupérer son souffle.

Natalya grogna et serra les poings. Elle n'était pas à l'aise ici, et pourtant, elle ne voulait pas partir. C'était comme si cette sensation avait toujours fait partie du décor. Elle souffla un grand coup et s'assit à nouveau, les jambes écartées se mettant à l'aise. Elle portait des bas de toute façon.

\- T'es venue chercher des conseils en amour ? demanda Julchen en mettant un bras autour des épaules de Madeline.

\- Jul, on est ensemble depuis moins de deux heures !

\- J'ai pas besoin de vous, bandes d'idiotes, fit Natalya en croisant les bras et en mettant une couverture sur ses jambes. Ma vie amoureuse se porte … très bien …

Julchen ricana et prit la couverture de Madeline pour qu'elles puissent s'assoir ensemble sur le sol, face à Natalya, comme des personnes civilisées ayant une conversation amicale. C'était presque surnaturel. Natalya roula les yeux au plafond.

\- Où ça ? continua Julchen. A Célibataire-Land ?

Madeline lui donna un coup de coude et lui dit que Natalya était en couple.

\- QUOI ?! s'exclama la jeune allemande. Depuis quand ? Avec qui ?!

Natalya plissa les yeux en grognant et en marmonnant. Hors de question pour elle de rougir.

\- Depuis neuf mois …

\- Le temps d'un bébé, dit Julchen en hochant pensivement la tête. Oh, et t'es enceinte c'est ça ?

\- Comme-ci ! cracha Natalya. Je ne veux pas d'enfant avec cette tête de troll !

\- Tête de Troll ? fit l'albinos en plissant les yeux et en fronçant les sourcils.

Natalya se dit qu'elle en avait trop dit, mais réalisa rapidement que Madeline était déjà au courant. Elle était loin d'être une idiote elle, pas comme son frère. Le visage de Julchen s'illumina.

\- C'est Lukas Bondevik ? Je croyais qu'il était gay …

Madeline se frappa le front de la paume de sa main en disant que ce n'était pas lui. Julchen se justifia en disant que Lukas répétait qu'un troll le suivait à chaque fois qu'il était bourré. Natalya soupira et Madeline la regarda droit dans les yeux. La russe eut l'impression que son âme se faisait transpercer.

\- C'est Alfred.

Natalya regarda honteusement le sol, et une nouvelle fois, elle se maudit pur être tombé amoureuse d'un con pareil. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et secoua la tête pour les sécher. Elles ne devaient pas tomber, et elles ne le firent pas. La russe n'était pas sûre que son acte de faiblesse avait été vu, mais une fois qu'elle releva la tête, elle croisa le regard choqué de Julchen.

\- PAS MOYEN ! Il est immonde ! C'est dégueu, meuf !

Madeline lui frappa le bras en lui rappelant que c'était son frère _jumeau. _Natalya comprenait pourquoi la canadienne prenait toujours la défense de son frère. Même après un sale coup, la famille était ce qu'il y avait de plus important . Et puis, Julchen n'avait pas tout à fait tort …

\- Je suis d'accord, fit Natalya, c'est répugnant. Où est l'alcool ? Faut trinquer dans ces moment-ci, non ?

Un peu de vodka n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne … A part les millions de personnes mortes à cause de l'alcool. Natalya hocha des épaules à sa pensée, ce n'était pas important pour le moment.

\- Oh oui ! s'exclama Julchen en levant les poings et en manquant de peu de frapper Madeline. De l'alcool !

\- Tu as eu assez hier, lui souffla Madeline.

\- Hier n'est jamais arrivé ! Si je ne m'en souviens pas, c'est que ça n'existe pas !

\- Tu ne peux pas tout excuser avec cette phrase !

Natalya s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- J'attends.

Elle fusilla les deux jeunes filles du regard, et fit Julchen frissonner. La russe était une spécialiste des regards froids, mais pas encore au niveau de son frère. Madeline secoua fermement la tête.

\- Pas d'alcool, dit-elle. Déjà, c'est le matin, ensuite ça crée des problèmes et rend les gens violents.

Julchen roula les yeux au ciel.

\- Pfff, Birdie, comme si j'étais violente. Je vais chercher la bière.

Natalya avait envie de répondre « J'ai jamais été violente de ma vie », mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à faire de l'humour. Madeline tira une nouvelle fois Julchen sur le sol.

\- Pas d'alcool ! répéta-t-elle. Mais j'ai de l'herbe dans ma valise si vous voulez …

\- Ah, là je reconnais Madeline Williams !

La russe écarquilla les yeux alors que la canadienne sortait un sachet de cannabis de sa valise. Elle ne savait pas Madeline dans ce genre de magouille. Une chose était sûre, Natalya était complètement contre. Elle secoua la tête.

\- Sûrement pas …

\- Hey, c'est pas comme dans les films, dit Julchen. Si tu veux pas on te force pas …

Natalya observait avec fascination Madeline se rouler un joint comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. C'était une facette de la canadienne qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et qui la révoltait un peu. Elle voulait savoir depuis combien de temps elle faisait ça, si Alfred était au courant … Oh Seigneur, est-ce que Katyusha avait fait la même chose.

Elle sentit une vague d'émotion monter en elle et agrippa un des coussins du divan. Sa sœur n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille … Ce n'était pas son genre … Mais ce n'était pas non plus comme cela qu'elle avait vu Madeline.

\- Calme tes tétons, lui dit Julchen alors que sa petite-amie tirait une première latte en fermant les yeux. On t'a dit que t'étais pas obligé …

Madeline gloussa et tendit le joint à Julchen. L'allemande tira un trop grand coup et s'étouffa avec la fumée.

\- Putain Maddie, tu l'as surchargé celui-là ! s'exclama Julchen en explosant de rire.

Madeline fit de même et Natalya était encore plus mal à l'aise.

\- Je me marre déjà alors que ça fait pas encore effet … dit la canadienne.

Natalya se leva, agacée et tenta de quitter la pièce, seulement pour être retenue par Julchen.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? On dirait que t'es pas toi-même …

\- Lâche-moi, idiote.

Natalya essaya de tirer son bras mais l'allemande avait une poigne plus forte. La russe retint son souffle quand Julchen porta le joint à ses lèvres pour tirer dessus et recracher la fumée sur le côté, évitant Natalya.

\- T'es vraiment pas toi-même, soit t'as tes règles, soit …

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, mais Natalya comprit où elle voulait en venir. Elle plaça une main sur son ventre et écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible. Non. Elle était un peu en retard sur son cycle, mais ça arrivait tout le temps !

Madeline arriva derrière Julchen et prit le joint, l'éteignant avec de la salive et son pouce et son index.

\- Je crois qu'on a un test à faire …

**A/N : Comment j'en suis arrivé là moi ? En analysant le comportement de Natalya au cours des chapitres précédents, j'ai compris qu'elle était enceinte. Je vous assure que ces personnages vivent d'eux même dans ma tête, et tout ce que je fais c'est décrire et écrire leur comportement … Mais Nat est bizarre depuis quelques temps …**

**J'ai un peu l'aire d'une schizophrène …**

**Mais c'est vraiment le cas, je vois vraiment des personnages dans ma tête …**

**Chapitre plus court, parce que je trouve que c'est plus plaisant à lire quand l'histoire n'en vaut pas vraiment la peine … Que « **_**And Three Makes Five », « Bésame Mucho », « **__**Auf Wiedersehen**__** Sweetheart » **_**aient des chapitres de plus de 9000 mots, je n'demande que ça ! Mais mes histoires ? Pfff, la bonne blague ! Je peux continuer à décrire des trucs inutiles pendant des heures et des heures …**

**L'école se corse par ici … J'ai demandé des heures en plus, et maintenant, j'ai plus le temps d'écrire, et mon cerveau est en compote ! Et j'ai math la tout de suite … En Chinois … J'ai besoin de courage … et par courage, je veux dire alcool.**

**Ok bye.**

**A vendredi prochain les p'tits gars ! Sauf si j'ai cinq reviews pour ce chapitre :D**

**REVIEWS**

REVIEW JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE !

_PAR PITIE !_

_**ÇA ME FAIT VIVRE !**_


End file.
